After the USO tour
by horsegurl03
Summary: As the name states this is a fic about what happened after U.S.O. tour. There is a mention alcohol abuse, possible trigger warning. BeChloe is end game. Rated M for language. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the songs used,
1. Chapter 1

**With some help from BeChloeIsLegit I have written my first fic. I hope y'all like it.**

Beca watched as Chloe kissed Chicago with one thought; I waited too long. She ran back to her hotel room with a song in mind for her next show.

Meanwhile, Chicago pulled out of the kiss looking sheepish. "Chloe I can't do this. I'm married and have a daughter back home. I'm sorry if I lead you on."

"Oh," Chloe stated feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry I misread the signs. I should probably go."

* * *

The next night was Beca's second performance for DJ Khaled. She was standing in the wings waiting to be called on stage thinking of the person she lost but never really had. DJ Khaled announced Beca's name; she took a deep breath and released it as she walked out on stage. She started singing.

_Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_Cause you don't love me anymore_.

Beca thought about how it could have been. She had tears in her eyes as she continued.

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why do the stars glow above?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when I lost your love._

In the back of the audience, Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks wishing she could run on stage and hug her best friend.

_I wake up in the morning hand I wonder_

_Why everything's the same as it was?_

_I can't understand, no. I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does._

Tears are steadily rolling down Beca's face as she continued to try and rein them in.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye._

Chloe was trying to hold back the sobs thinking who had hurt Beca.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye._

Beca was whisked off to an after party as DJ Khaled continued with the show. Chloe hurried back to her hotel room and tried to call Beca

several times that night. Beca didn't return any of her calls, and she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Several months later

Chloe was sitting at a small cafe awaiting her sister, soon to be sister-in-law, and the other maid of honor's arrival to discuss wedding details when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Hey, Stacie! What are you doing here?" Chloe said.

"Well, I am supposed to be meeting my sister, her fiance, and the other maid of honor, but it looks like they haven't shown up yet," Stacie stated

matter of factly.

Just then both of their phones went off. "Sorry we're late, should be there shortly. L. and A."

"Well, it looks like they will be here soon," Chloe said.

Stacie looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"How do you know that?" Stacie questioned.

"Annie, my sister, just messaged me," Chloe stated.

Stacie laughed and said, "I see what's going on here; I think our sisters are getting married."

Chloe laughed as well, and they caught up on each other's lives as they waited.

About 10 minutes later the brides-to-be arrived.

"Hey, I see you two found each other," Lizzie said as they hugged their respective sisters.

"Yea, we already know each other from the Bellas," Stacie stated.

"Oh, totes! Bellas for life!" Chloe exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

With a raised eyebrow and a giggle, Annie said, "Ok, that makes things easier, no intros needed. Let's get started planning this thing."

"Yea, I only have a few hours before I have to go meet a new producer at the studio," Lizzie stated as she kissed her fiance on the cheek.

They talked about wedding venues, cake, and outfits while eating and drinking. Before they knew it Lizzie's alarm went off.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. You all can come by the studio after your done catching up or the house later on," Lizzie stated with a wink.

"Ok, love. I'll text you to see how things are going at the studio. I love you," Annie said with a chaste kiss to Lizzie's lips.

"I love you more," Lizzie said as she placed money down to pay for the bill. She swayed her hips a little more as she walked out of the door.

With a loving smirk, Annie said, "I hate to see her go but love to watch her leave."

That caused a round of giggles from the rest of the table.

* * *

As Lizzie walked towards her building, she smiled and thought about how this was her life. She had her dream job, the girl of her dreams, and a cute daughter. She couldn't help but get a little misty-eyed at it all but quickly pushed them away as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Lily, has she shown up yet?" Lizzie questioned the Asian girl.

"Yes, she seems to be a bit nervous," Lily stated.

"Ok, when she comes out please send her up to my office," Lizzie said.

Just then Beca walked out of the bathroom and was met by Lizzie Conrad.

"I'm sorry," Beca said as she ducked her head sheepishly.

"Hey, no biggie. We can talk in my office," Lizzie said as she started walking towards the elevator.

"Found her, Lily! No need to send a search party!" Lizzie exclaimed as they stepped into the elevator.

"So, Beca, other than what has already been discussed with DJ Khaled, what do you want to do here?" Lizzie questioned with a kind smile.

"Well, other than needing to stop drinking, I would like to start producing music again. I haven't produced or sang anything without alcohol in

almost a year," Beca stated with a sheepish scowl.

"Hey, it's ok. We will get you back to that in due time. I've been there and had a great support team and so will you. You will need a manager, you can pick your own, or we can have someone here do it," Lizzie said with a small smile.

"Ok, I think one from here would be good to start with," Beca said.

"Ok, I know just the person. Let me see if she is here and can come to meet with you," Lizzie stated.

Lizzie picked up the phone and pressed a number. "Hey, are you in the office?" Lizzie questioned into the phone. "Awesome, can you come down to my office? Great, see you in a bit."

A short time later there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal none other than Aubrey Posen.

As Aubrey turned after closing the door, she exclaimed with wide eyes, "Beca!?"

"Oh! Shit, um, sorry. Hey, Aubrey," Beca said looking like she had seen a ghost.

Lizzie look between the two before questioning, "You two know each other?"

"Um, yea, the Bellas," Aubrey said in a quiet tone.

"Yea," Beca said looking anywhere but the others in the room. "I kind of lost touch with the Bellas after the U.S.O. Tour. I'm sorry, Bree."

"Beca, it's ok. We all kinda got busy after the U.S.O. Tour. It's not all your fault," Aubrey stated with a gentle tone.

"No, it really is my fault. Several of the others tried to get in touch with me," Beca said. With a sniffle, she added, "Especially Chloe."

"Beca, it will be ok. The girls will understand. You do need to talk to Chloe though. She misses you, Beca." Aubrey stated with a sad smile.

"I miss her, too," Beca said quietly with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug, Beca?" Aubrey questioned hesitantly.

Beca just nodded slightly. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as they hugged each other tightly.

"Sorry to break up this reunion but I think we should get back on track. Aubrey, you will be managing Beca for the time being," Lizzie stated.

"Sure, Lizzie. Thank you for the opportunity to manage this one." Aubrey said, hooking her thumb back towards Beca with a huge grin.

"Ok, enough emotions for one day," Beca said with a chuckle. "Thank you, Lizzie, for giving me a chance to show you what I can do and for helping me get back to the old me."

"You're both welcome," Lizzie said with a wink at both girls. She looked at Beca and said, "It is good to have you on the team. Prove to me what you can do and do it sober. Everything else will fall into place after that."

Just then Lizzie's phone dinged with a message.

The love of my life: "_Hey babe do you need me back at the studio or am I taking these two home?_"

Lizzie's face lit up with a loving smile!

Lizzie: _"We just have paperwork to do, then we should be home_."

The love of my life: _"Ok, we'll head there shortly. Do you want anything specific for dinner?"_

Lizzie: _"Hmm, tacos from that great Mexican place we went to the other week sounds great."_

"Beca, Aubrey? Do you want Mexican for dinner?" Lizzie questioned as she handed them a menu.

"Yes, please. Stacie knows what I like," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Ok, Beca for you? Lizzie asked.

"Taco trio, please," Beca said.

Lizzie texted back to Annie what they all wanted and then locked her phone.

"Aubrey, can you have Jess and Ash bring paperwork down for Beca?" Lizzie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, um, sure. Do you want them to bring it down here to your office?" Aubrey asked with a bit of a knowing smile as she sent out a text.

"Yea, it will be a nice surprise," Lizzie said with a wink and a laugh.

Beca looked between the two and stated, "I feel like I'm missing something. Is there an inside joke that I won't get?"

"You'll see when they get here," Aubrey stated giving Beca a wink.

Just then there was a knock on the door; it opened to reveal Jessica Smith and Ashley Jones laughing until they realized who was in Lizzie's office.

"Beca!" they both exclaimed as they pulled Beca in for a trio hug.

"Oh, my God, why didn't I get the reference earlier?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow towards Aubrey.

"I told you it would be a nice surprise," Lizzie stated with a chuckle.

"I'm ok with this surprise. Who else from the Bellas works here?" Beca questioned.

"Lily is at the front desk, C.R. is Lizzie and Annie's personal pilot, Bree is a manager, Stacie is a part-time assistant, we do lawyer duties such

as legal paperwork, and now you are a producer. Emily will be a signing after she graduates. Oh, and Flo has a juice stand in the building."

Jessica said. Or was it, Ashley?

"Wow! Seems like most of the Bellas work here," Beca exclaimed with a big smile.

"Well, Lizzie and Annie have taken most of us in at some point and offered us jobs to get us back on our feet out in the world," Aubrey stated matter of factly.

Beca started filling out her paperwork as she said, "It appears so. So, um, how is Chloe?

"Other than missing you she's been good," Aubrey stated. "She, and I quote, 'couldn't hack it at vet school because she couldn't save every animal that came through.' She wanted to be a teacher, but she has to go back to school in order to do that. She and Amy just came back from a trip to her mom's place in Florida," Aubrey said in a rush to get it all out.

"Aww, poor Chloe, she had her heart set on being a vet," Beca said with a sad smile. "I hope I can catch up with her and apologize for not being there for her."

"I'm sure you will be able to. Now hurry up and finish your paperwork so we can go eat," Lizzie stated with an eye roll.

"Ok, I'm almost done just need to sign and done," Beca said as she handed her paperwork over.

"Ok, Aubrey are you driving us back to the house or am I? Jess and Ash, you brought your car, are you eating dinner with us?" Lizzie asked.

"No thanks, we are going out on a date," Jessica said with a beaming smile.

"Ok, have fun," Lizzie said with a wink towards Jessica and Ashley.

"You can," Aubrey said as they started going down to the parking garage.

"Ok," Lizzie said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked up to a rather large, lifted truck.

* * *

She hit the button to unlock the doors as she said, "Get in, buckle up, and hang on. We have to stop and pick up Shelby on the way."

They all got in and did as told and drive off toward the school.

They were all making small talk with Shelby about school as they walked through the door. Lizzie shut the door behind them as Shelby ran into the dining room to find her other mother.

"Honey, I'm home," Lizzie said with a giggle.

"Welcome home, love," Annie said with a chaste kiss to Lizzie's cheek.

"Something smells good. Let's go eat," Lizzie stated as she looked at the others.

They were all taking seats at the table when Chloe came back from the bathroom. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed as her eyes fell on Beca.

"Chloe," Beca said as she looked up at Chloe.

"Bec," Chloe said at the same time, her voice breaking.

Nothing more was said as the two continued to stare at each other.

* * *

**the song is The End Of The World by Skeeter Davis. If you would like a little background info on the other characters let me know. I would be glad to give you some info on them.**


	2. Chapter 2

They are brought out of their daze when Lizzie says, "Come sit down you two, so we can eat. You can talk later."

They both did as told and pushed their food around their plates.

Aubrey whispered to Chloe, "Hey, she's not going anywhere. She is living here and working for Lizzie. Talk to her. I think she missed you as much as you missed her."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said as tears came to her eyes. "Please excuse me."

"Chloe what's wrong?" Annie asked concerned.

Chloe didn't respond as she got up and went out the door to the back deck.

"Beca, you need to fix this," Stacie said in a stern voice.

"You're right. Excuse me," Beca said going up to her room to grab her guitar. She strolled pasted the mostly full table and said, "I have to make her see that I love her. That I am in love with her."

Stacie and Aubrey's jaws dropped before coming out of their daze and Stacie said, "You pitches owe me twenty bucks!"

Beca stepped outside and said, "Chloe, I have something to tell you and hopefully this song gets what I'm trying to say across."

Chloe wouldn't look at Beca; her eyes were staring down at the ground.

Back inside, Lizzie leaned toward Stacie and said, "I bet twenty Chloe kisses Beca first."

"You're on, Sissy!" Stacie exclaimed.

Beca said, in a much quieter voice, "I love you and have for some time."

_Baby why you wanna cry?_

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do_

_We're gonna have a fight or two_

_But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

Chloe glanced at Beca with wide eyes, before looking back down at the ground.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately?_

_I love you like crazy, girl._

Beca was singing her heart out, it made Chloe smile that dazzling smile.

_Wouldn't miss a single day_

_I'd probably just fade away_

_Without you, I'd lose my mind_

_Before you ever came along_

_I was living life all wrong_

Chloe couldn't stop the happy tears from flowing. She had been in love with Beca for years and now Beca was professing her love to Chloe.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately?_

_I love you like crazy, girl_

Beca wasn't sure how she was doing; she hoped well but she could only see Chloe's back and it looked like she was crying.

"_Shit why is she crying?" _Beca thought as a bit of panic started to set in.

_Crazy girl_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately,_

_I love you like_

Just as Beca thought about ending the song early, Chloe turned towards her with that dazzling smile and Beca knew they would be ok.

_Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_

_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately?_

_I love you like crazy, girl_

At this point Beca couldn't help but smile back.

_I love you_

_Like crazy girl._

Chloe removed the guitar from around Beca's neck and set it down on a chair before pulling Beca to her and right into a searing kiss.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and started to sing.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Beca's voiced joined Chloe's for the chorus. Both were wearing huge smiles as they sang.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and sang the next verse.

_Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When your up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes as they sang the next part together.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

Beca gave Chloe a big smiled when she sang out,

_Oh yeah!_

Chloe returned the smile as she sang,

_Oh you feel so perfect baby_

They blended their voices together once again and sang.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

Beca provided some backup vocals.

_Don't you wanna stay_

Chloe joined Beca again to end the song.

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

As the song ended, Beca pulled Chloe into another kiss.

"Thanks for the easy twenty, Stace," Lizzie said with a chuckle.

Just as the group in the house got settled back in their chairs there was a cry from upstairs.

"I'll get her, babe. You stay and finish dinner." Aubrey said with a wink towards Stacie.

"Thanks, babe," Stacie replied with a loving smile.

* * *

"Bec, we should talk. I saw your second performance. What was that about?" Chloe asked.

Beca's eyebrows raised and she smiled shyly. "I was gonna tell you how I felt after the performance, but I saw you kiss Chicago. It was like I lost you before I actually had you." Beca looked out over the back yard and cleared her throat. "So, um, how is Chicago anyway?"

"Oh! Well, after the kiss I found out he is married and has kid," Chloe stated, still slightly embarrassed. "But, that was okay. He wasn't the one I really wanted to be with."

"Oh, ok." Beca said sadly.

"Beca," Chloe said with a beaming smile. "It's always been you. Ever since I saw you at the activities fair."

"What? Really?" Beca asked shyly.

"Yes, Beca! And I'm still in love with you even after you chose Jesse." Chloe stated.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry about the whole Jesse thing. I chose him because he was the safe option," Beca said.

"Beca, it's okay, We are together now," Chloe said.

"I love you," Beca said staring into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. Suddenly her smiled dropped when she realized it was getting dark. "Shoot, I need to call Amy to see if I need to find somewhere to stay tonight."

Beca got a confused look on her face when she realized what Chloe had said. "Why wouldn't you be able to stay with Amy?"

"Bumper," Chloe said with a giggle. "I'm surprised they haven't moved in together yet."

"I know, but I'm more surprised they aren't married yet," Beca said.

" Wouldn't it be funny if they were?" Chloe asked and laughed.

"You know you, um, you could always stay here. I'm sure Lizzie and Annie wouldn't mind," Beca suggested.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Chloe asked shyly.

Another voice came into their conversation. "I know they wouldn't mind," Lizzie stated with a slight smirk and a wink from the doorway.

"Thank you," Beca said towards Lizzie. "See, Chlo, they really don't mind."

"Yep. If you need clothes we have extra. I bet you can fit Annie's clothes. I'll show you to your room when you two are…" Lizzie started but got cut off.

"No, we can stay in the same room if that's ok," Beca said. "Maybe I'll get a good night's sleep for once."

"It's fine with me," Lizzie said with a soft smile. "Come find me or Annie in a bit and we can get you some clothes."

"Thanks, Lizzie." Chloe said with a bright smile. She turned back to Beca and asked, "Why haven't you been sleeping well, Beca?"

"Well, I didn't have my cuddle buddy. I, um, I had to use alcohol to get a decent night's sleep. Which led to using alcohol to get through the day. But, now I'm trying to get sober," Beca said as she ducked her head.

"Beca, I know you can do it," Chloe stated with a dazzling smile. 'I'll quit drinking with you; we'll do it together."

"Thanks, Chlo. As long as I have you I think I can do it. I haven't had any alcohol in a couple of days," Beca said with a hug and a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Hey, any forward progress is good, right?" Chloe said with a loving smile.

"Yes, it is. Are you done with dinner?"Lizzie said, at which point Chloe's stomach growled. "Guess not. You can eat out here if you'd like to keep talking," Lizzie said with a light laugh.

"We should eat out here," Chloe said with a half smile. "It's nice out."

"Sure, Chlo," Beca said smiling back at Chloe.

Lizzie brought their food out and set it down. "We are going to bathe and put the munchkins to bed so we'll be upstairs. I might work on a song in the "study" if either of you need to find me," Lizzie said, using air quotes for the study which is really a music room.

"Thanks, Lizzie," Beca said, still not being able to get the smile off her face as she dug in to her tacos.

"No problem," Lizzie said. Hey do you guys want a full house tour after you're done eating?"

"How about tomorrow since it is Saturday? I'm kinda beat. I think showers and going to bed sound fantastic!" Beca said with a yawn.

"Sure, I'll put some clothes in your room. Have a nice night," Lizzie said with a sleepy smile.

"Thank you. Good night," Chloe said with a yawn of her own.

"Night," Lizzie said and yawned. She laughed. "Damn things are contagious."

"Night, Lizzie," Beca said while turning back to look at Chloe. "Dinner was great. We should do it more often."

"Yea, it was. Well, if you aren't going anywhere for awhile maybe we can," Chloe said with a questioning gaze.

"I don't plan on going anywhere. Being in L.A. made me realize what i missed. I like being here with the Bellas and hanging out with them whenever I want; and especially you. You're like home to me," Beca said with a loving gaze.

"Aww, I love you," Chloe said with a chaste kiss to Beca's lips. "I really did miss you, Beca."

"I love you, too. And, I missed you, too," Beca said with a loving smile. "Oh, hey what are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Why? What's going on next weekend?" Chloe questioned.

"I have this gig that DJ Khaled wants me to do. It's for the troops. All the Bellas, along with Lizzie, Annie, and Shelby are invited. You can come, too. If you want to that is," Beca said nervously.

"I would love to go. What's the attire for this gig?" Chloe asked with a dazzling smile.

"Well, nice casual for everyone else. I have to dress up, which reminds me, i need to go shopping some time before then. Wanna go shopping and get dinner with me this week?" Beca asked shyly.

"Why, Beca Mitchell, are you asking me on a date?" Chloe asked with a face splitting smile.

"Yep," Beca stated, looking out over the hot tub.

"I'd love to. Then I can tell you how good you look while you try on new outfits," Chloe said with a wink.

Yet another voice jumped into the middle of their conversation. "Hey, I just came down to say good night," Annie said as she gave Chloe a hug. "Night Chlo-bear, Beca."

"Night, Annie. No thanks on the hug though," Beca said with a small smile.

"Night, Sissy," Chloe said and hugged Annie tight.

Annie walked back into the house. Chloe turned to Beca and said, "We should head to bed, too. Which room is yours?"

"Help me take care of the stuff from dinner and we can walk up together," Beca said looking at Chloe lovingly.

"Ok," Chloe said as they stood and took their stuff to the trash.

They walked up the staircase and Chloe noticed that each door had a chalkboard tacked to it.

"What are these for?" Chloe asked pointing at one.

"There are so many rooms up here that Lizzie and Annie thought it would be a good idea to put names on them when someone was living in the rooms so no one got walked in on. I'm guessing it has happened before," Beca said with a small giggle.

They walked a little farther down the hall and noticed an open door that was clearly Bella's room; they heard Stacie reading. Chloe looked in the door and  
noticed Stacie with a book sitting next to Bella's crib and Lizzie holding Shelby while listening to Stacie. Five year old Shelby looked up and saw Beca and Chloe and said excitedly, "Aunt Chloe! Can you read to us too?"

"Not tonight, Munchkin, you need to get in bed," Lizzie replied sternly.

"Your mom is right, sweety. We are on our way to shower and get in bed, too," Chloe said with a light smile.

"Ok. Good night, Aunt Chloe," Shelby said as she gave Chloe a tight hug. She tugged on Beca plaid shirt; Beca bent down closer to Shelby's level. "Can I call you Aunt Beca?"

"Sure, Squirt," Beca replied. "Want a hug too?"

"Yay! Good night, Aunt Beca. Night, Aunt Stace," Shelby called as she made her way toward her room. She called out to each room she passed. "Night, Aunt Bree; Night, Aunt Jess and Aunt Ash; Night, Aunt C.R.; Night Aunt Lily," she said kind of timidly. They all replied with a hearty goodnight.

As she walked into her room Lizzie called out, "I think you forgot a couple."

Shelby looked around and realization hit her and she ran back to Lizzie and tackled her with a huge hug. "Goodnight, Momma, I love you."

"Night, Munchkin. I love you more. Go say goodnight to Mommy," Lizzie said with a blinding smile.

"Ok," Shelby replied as she ran towards her moms' room. She could be heard from the hall. "Goodnight, Mommy, I love you."

Then she came barreling back into the hall right into her room. "I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute," Lizzie stated.

"O.M.G., she is super cute. How did that one come about?" Chloe asked curiously.

Lizzie froze, then replied with a large swallow. "Um, I'll, uh, I'll tell you about it later. Good night y'all," she said as she walked down the hall to Shelby's room.

"Night," they all called back.

As she entered Shelby's room she could hear Beca, Chloe, and Stacie doing the same thing Shelby had calling good night to each room they passed. She couldn't help but laugh, she would later do much the same.

She start to tuck Shelby in as she said with a kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams, baby girl." It didn't matter; the little brunette was already asleep.

She quietly walked out of Shelby's room into her own. "She is already asleep. I think she likes having a bunch of Aunts in the house, so she can call out to each room she passes. It is really cute," Lizzie said to her fiance with a small kiss to her lips.

"I know I like having all these people in this big house. I never thought having a fifteen bedroom house would be a blessing," Annie replied with a chuckle as she watched finish Lizzie change for bed.

"You know I always wanted a big family but this is truly a blessing," Lizzie replied as she crawled into bed and gave Annie a goodnight kiss. "Good night, love. I love you."

"Night, baby, I love you too." Annie replied after pulling out of the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hall, Chloe, Beca, and Stacie stopped outside their rooms that were across the hall from each other.

"I'm glad you're back, Beca! I missed you," Stacie said. They heard a chorus of "Yep or Me too's" and Stacie couldn't help the full belly laugh that came out.

"I missed you guys, too, and I'm really sorry I didn't keep in touch," Beca replied with a sad smile.

"It's ok, Bec. We all get that you were busy," Chloe said as she pulled Beca and Stacie into a Chloe Beale sized hug. The trio started laughing when they head of chorus of "yes's or yep's"

"Ok, let's get to bed," Beca said breaking the emotional bubble they were in.

They all said goodnight to each other before heading into their respective rooms.

"You can shower first, Chlo," Beca stated.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe replied as she grabbed the shorts and shirt from the bed and headed into the ensuite bathroom. "Holy shit that's a big tub!" could be heard coming from the bathroom before the shower turned on.

"Towels are under the sink," Beca called from the bedroom as she laid down on the bed to wait for Chloe to finish showering.

"Thank you," Chloe called out.

Before long Beca felt the bed dip and arms wrap around her waist.

"Is it my turn?" Beca asked sleepily.

"Yea. Hurry back; I want my cuddles," Chloe told her.

Beca got up and stumbled into the bathroom while tying her hair up in a messy bun. She stepped in the shower.

Meanwhile, Chloe was looking at how empty Beca's room looked. She saw a piece of chalk on the desk. She stood up, walked over, grabbed the chalk, walked to the door, opened it, and wrote her name below Beca's. It is their room now.

She put the chalk back just as Beca stepped out of the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever in her sleepy state. They both got in the bed and faced each other.

Neither wanted to close their eyes for fear the other would disappear, but as soon as Chloe pulled Beca to her they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The songs use are Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band and Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.

Reviews are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the delay, creative brain issues. lol. I am going on vacation in a couple weeks so I am trying to get in as many chapter as I can before then. Reviews are a plus, also leave a second song suggestion for Beca's gig please.

* * *

Beca woke to the sounds of someone talking in the hall. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down to her right to see the back of a small brunette's head. She looked to her left to find Chloe looking back at her.

"Good morning, Beca," Chloe said with a small kiss to Beca's cheek. "Sleep well? Shelby decided she needed your cuddles, too."

"Apparently," Beca said with a small smile. "She's cute though,"

Just then there was a knock on their door. Beca and Chloe both turned at the sound.

"Hey, have you guys seen Shelby?" Annie called threw the door.

"Yeah, she's in here," Chloe called back. "You can come in."

Annie came in and picked Shelby up off of Beca. She looked at Beca and Chloe and said quietly, "Breakfast is ready. Come eat with us?"

"Sure, we'll be down in a few," Beca said with a sleepy smile.

Annie walked out of the room carrying Shelby and knocked on the door across the hall. She could be heard saying, "Stace, Bree, breakfast is ready. Bella has already been fed and changed."

"Thanks, Annie," Stacie replied.

Just then Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello," Chloe said into the phone as she answered it.

"_Hey Chloe, you can come home to bed. Bumper just left," _Amy said.

"Hey, Amy, I think I'm good where I'm at," Chloe said as she put the phone speaker.

"_Oh, yeah? Find you a nice piece of man meat?_" Amy replied with a laugh.

"No, just me," Beca said with a huge smirk.

"_Beca?_" Amy replied in a totally Amy-like voice. "_Chloe, did you go to L.A. to find Shawshank?_"

"Yeah, it's me. And to answer your question to Chloe, no I am back in New York. One of my new bosses happens to be Chloe's sister." Beca replied as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"_So are you back for good?_" Amy asked quietly.

"Yea, Ames, I'm back for good. L.A. wasn't where I needed to be," Beca said while smiling at Chloe.

"_Great!_" Amy exclaimed. "_Does that mean we can have a Bellas party_?"

"No, Bellas parties always have alcohol and I am trying to get sober," Beca replied matter of factly.

"_Oh, Ok. Then can we get together and catch up sometime?_" Amy asked.

"Sure, Ames. How about breakfast tomorr…" Beca started but was cut off by Chloe.

"I need to go to the apartment to get clothes. How about we go for lunch or dinner after?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Beca and Amy replied at the same time, which caused a round of laughter.

They said their goodbyes and went down for breakfast.

* * *

There were two open seats between Annie and Stacie when they got down to the table.

"Have a seat anywhere," Lizzie said as she carried two plates to the table.

They did as they were told and the plates were placed in front of them with pancakes with berries on top.

"Pass the syrup, please," Beca said as she put a pad of butter on her pancakes.

"Here ya go, Aunt Beca," Shelby said excitedly as she took the syrup around the table.

"Thanks, Squirt," Beca said as Shelby ran back to her chair.

"Welcome," Shelby replied as she stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"After you eat, Aunt Stacie and Aunt Bree are taking you to the movies," Lizzie said with a wink.

"Yep, _How to train your Dragon 3_ came out recently," Stacie said with a huge smile.

"Oh! Is that what we're seeing?" Shelby asked while rushing to stuff more pancake in her mouth.

"Yes, but you need slow down," Aubrey said sternly.

"Sorry," Shelby said coyly.

They finished up breakfast with idle chit-chat about what Lizzie and Annie wanted in their wedding.

* * *

After breakfast, Beca and Chloe changed and borrowed Lizzie's 5.0 Mustang to drive to Amy's to pick up clothes and toiletries for Chloe. Chloe was driving and they were listening to the radio when _Comin' Home_ by Diddy came on; they started singing along.

They pulled up to Amy's apartment and Beca let out a low whistle. "Wow! Amy got a big upgrade with the money she got."

Chloe pulled into a parking space and replied, "Yeah, it's still a one bedroom but it was an upgrade from our old apartment."

They walked up the stairs to the apartment hand-in-hand with huge smiles on their faces. When they got to the door of Amy's apartment Chloe knocked twice, then unlocked the door.

"What was the knocking about?" Beca questioned quietly.

"It's in case Bumper is here. Only took catching them once to make sure i knock every time," Chloe responded as they both shuddered.

"Hey Chl...Oh shit! It really is Beca," Amy said as she pulled them both into a hug. "Damn, Shawshank, you look rough."

"Yea, three days without alcohol when you are used to a bottle a day can take its toll. But with the right support system I'll be sober in no time," Beca said as she gave Chloe a large smile.

"Well, I know you can do it, you're still the same stubborn Beca from college," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, hopefully I can get back to the Beca you all knew before," Beca replied with a slight smile.

"Oh, you're still the same Beca in here," Chloe said pointing to Beca's heart. "And that is why I love you."

"I love you t…," Beca started but for cut off by Amy.

"Whoa, that's new!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be staying with Beca more often. She confessed her love for me last night with a song," Chloe said. "It was sooo cute."

"Aww! Thank God. Now Bumper can actually move in here," Amy confessed. "We've been engaged for a few months."

"Well we were half right," Beca stage whispered causing her and Chloe to bust out in laughter.

"What?" Amy question with a screwed up face.

"Nothing," Beca said and laughed. "I'll tell you at dinner."

"Ok, there is a great place down the street. We can walk there from here, it's only a couple of blocks."

"Sure, Ames, lead the way," Beca said as they stepped out of the apartment and started down the stairs.

Beca and Chloe followed Amy to the restaurant holding hands. They arrived and were seated quickly. They started chatting about what they wanted and the waitress took their orders.

"So, about being half right earlier?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, last night Chloe and I were talking about how we thought you and Bumper already acted like you were married but weren't living together," Beca replied.

"Yeah, we were gonna run off to Vegas a few months back but I figured you guys would want to be bridesmaids," Amy replied with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, totes! We might have been upset at first but we would get over it," Chloe said with a beaming smile.

"Chloe's right. We would get over it," Beca commented nonchalantly.

The waitress brought their food out and they started digging in.

"So, Becs, what are you singing at the gig next weekend?" Chloe asked while cutting off a piece of her chicken.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise. I'm supposed to sing two songs and I do have one song in mind," Beca said. "The other I'm still debating on. Any suggestions?"

"What gig?" Amy asked curiously.

"DJ Khaled wants me to do a gig for the troops next weekend," Beca replied. "You're invited, too, Ames."

"Oh, cool," Amy said. "Do we get to sing too?"

"Not unless we get a last minute request. If we had to I'm sure we could do a little something," Beca said coyly.

"Ok," Amy said as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

They talked about things they had missed until they finished their entrees and Amy got a turtle sundae for dessert. When the were done, Amy paid for dinner and they walked back to the apartment in food coma silence. Chloe grabbed enough clothes to get threw a couple weeks. They hugged Amy as they saw themselves out.

* * *

They drove back to the house in comfortable silence holding hands over the gear shift.

Lizzie and Annie had taken advantage of being home alone all day and have ravaged each other through most of the afternoon. They were currently relaxing in the hot tub when the back door opened to reveal Beca and Chloe.

"Hey get your suits and join us," Lizzie said without opening her eyes.

Annie nodded in agreement with a contented sigh.

"Ok, be back in minute," Beca called out.

As the climbed the stairs Beca asked, "Do you need a suit or did you get one."

"I knew I would be in that thing at some point so I brought one," Chloe replied coyly with a wink.

They pulled out their suits. Beca a sexy black one piece and Chloe a yellow bikini. They both stole shy glances at each other as they changed. Beca grabbed a couple towels as Chloe took off towards the stairs.

Once they got down to the back door Beca pulled Chloe into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Wow! What was that for?" Chloe asked trying to catch her breath.

"Because I, um, wanted to, with my um, I hope...girlfriend...if you want to," Beca said stuttering out the words. "That didn't come out right. Chloe will you be my girlfriend or not...we don't have to...it's up to you or whatever."

Chloe pulled Beca into a deep passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you."

They heard a couple wolf whistles from outside and catcalls behind them.

"I love you, too," Beca replied as she flipped off Aubrey and Stacie.

"Sorry, Beca, that was hot!" Stacie said as she pushed past the two to get out the back door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Beca said as she gave Chloe a partial smile. "Come on let's go before they think we ditched them."

"We wouldn't do that," Chloe said with a giggle.

"Sure we would," Beca said.

"Not yet, Beca," Chloe stated. "You know the third date rule."

"What?! What third date ru… OH!" Beca exclaimed as a deep blush moved up her face.

"You're so cute!" Chloe said and giggled as she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and said. "Come on!"

Chloe pulled Beca out of the house and across the yard into the hot tub.

"So where are you having the wedding?" Stacie asked.

"Do you remember the family lake house in Maryland?" Lizzie answered.

"I had a lot of fun there when we were little," Stacie reminisced.

"It was pretty awesome. Anyway that is where we are having the wedding. We upgraded the house a bit. The first time we went it seemed like it got bigger." Lizzie said with a laugh.

"Oh! Can we go some time?" Stacie said excitedly.

"Actually we go every Christmas. They do a caroling competition and if it snows enough each side teams up for a snowball fight," Lizzie said with a giant smile.

"It's not a snowball fight, love, it's a war," Annie said.

"That sounds like so much fun," Beca, Chloe and Stacie said at the same time, which caused a round of laughter to travel through the hot tub.

"We should have all of you there for Christmas this year! You should invite the rest of Bellas, do a Christmas reunion," Lizzie exclaimed, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, that sounds totes awesome!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere else I would want to go. The parental units usually just send money," Beca said.

"Ok, Chloe and I can start planning," Aubrey stated.

"Ok, now that that is settled. What music are you two thinking about doing at your wedding?" Stacie asked curiously.

"We want to have a DJ for the most part. Oh, I think we should do our first dance to _A Moment Like This_, then when everyone else joins in _Bless the Broken Road_," Annie said with a questioning look toward Lizzie.

"Those are good songs babe. I like that idea," Lizzie said with a genuine smile.

Just then Shelby came out the door saying, "Momma I don't feel good."

"Well, mommy duty calls. Goodnight ladies," Lizzie said while getting out of the hot tub.

"Yep, goodnight y'all," Annie said while wrapping a towel around herself.

Goodnights were called from the others.

"Yeah, I think Bec and I are gonna shower and watch a movie or something before we zonk out," Chloe said as she too got out of the hot tub.

"Whatever you want, Chlo," Beca said with a slap to Chloe's ass.

They could hear a whip sound behind them. Beca flipped Stacie off as she got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself she walked to the back door.

"I bet you are whipped, too, Stace," Beca said with confident smirk.

"You know it, Beca," Stacie said as she smiled at Aubrey.

"Ok, night you two," Beca and Chloe said together.

"Night," Aubrey and Stacie replied.

* * *

As Beca and Chloe came up the stairs they saw Lizzie coming out of Shelby's room.

"How's she doing?" Chloe asked.

"Just a bit of a fever, nothing serious," Lizzie replied. "She might have to come to the office on Monday."

"Poor thing," Chloe said. "Maybe I can watch her for you?"

"Sure," Lizzie said. "She might sleep the whole time or make you watch disney movies with her."

"Oh! I love disney movies!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well, then it should be super easy. Thanks, Chloe," Lizzie said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome. I can watch her any time you need," Chloe replied ducking her head.

"Do you need a job?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I was going to Vet school but didn't like not being able to save every animal," Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I could use a co-assistant, especially after we get back from the honeymoon. Annie wants to start IVF so she can have a mini-me, too," Lizzie said with a fond smile.

"Aww, another niece or nephew to spoil," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh totes," Chloe stated. Making Lizzie roll her eyes.

"Good night, you two," Lizzie said as she headed towards her bedroom.

"Night," they replied.

Beca and Chloe showered and cuddled into each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting they were going to watch anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I am back from vacation and back into writing. sorry for the delay, i had an idea for Beca's concert but it never really came to a head in my brain. I don't own the song or movies used in this chapter... nor Pitch Perfect. Enjoy!

* * *

A few months later the Bellas found themselves driving to Maryland for Christmas. They had to take four vehicles to transport everyone. Lizzie, Annie, Beca, Chloe, and Shelby were in Annie's truck along with everyone's luggage; Shelby fast asleep on Beca's shoulder. Jessica, Ashley, Stacie, Aubrey, and Bella were in Jessica's car. Amy was driving Lily, Emily, and Flo in her car, while C.R. drove her new girlfriend in her truck with everyone's gifts.

The caravan was travelling down Route 1 through Delaware and were about an hour from their destination when a text came threw.

Chloe: _Making a stop at the next exit. We need fuel and the Munchkin has to go._

Chloe received various responses of agreement so they pulled into the next gas station and started refueling while Annie took Shelby to the restroom.

They came out and Shelby rushed over to Beca and Chloe and said, "Momma likes gummy bears, can we get her some?"

They looked down at the little brunette as Annie came into the aisle. Annie looked at Shelby and asked, "Hey munchkin, what are you up to?"

"Looking for gummy bears for Momma!" Shelby replied excitedly.

"For Momma or for you?" Annie said with a laugh.

"Both!" Shelby replied while jumping up and down. She grabbed a big bag of gummy bears and held it to her chest.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," Annie said still laughing as she picked up Shelby and headed to the register to pay.

Chloe watched them walk toward the register with longing look on her face.

"Hey, Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca questioned with concern.

"I want that someday," Chloe said with a sigh.

"What, the cute kid, loving future wife? They make a cute family," Beca said her smile turning into a smirk. "We would have some cute kids."

Chloe stood there jaw on the floor in shock until Beca tugged her to the register to pay for their snacks.

* * *

The group returned to their cars and finally got back on the road.

"Hey, munchkin, get me anything in there?" Lizzie asked with a smile and a laugh.

"Yea, you can have the green, pink, and yellow ones," Shelby said and made a face when she said yellow. "Here ya go!"

Lizzie couldn't help the belly laugh that busted out of her mouth. "Good thing we keep a bowl in here for "my" gummy bears," she said trying to rein in the laughter.

"Momma, everyone knows red and purple are the best gummy bears," Shelby said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure this is the kid I gave birth to?" Lizzie asked with a wink towards Annie in the driver's seat.

"Oh, I'm sure. If she didn't walk, talk, and act like you I'd question it. Although, I can't for the life of me understand why you don't like cherry and grape gummy bears," Annie replied with a wink of her own.

"Those were the only flavors of cold meds when I was a kid. I was never a fan of cherries though," Lizzie replied with a face that matched Shelby's "yellow gummy bear" face.

"Fair enough," Annie replied as she took the next exit off the Interstate. Twenty minutes later, they reached the house and Lizzie looked in the backseat to find Beca and Chloe asleep.

"Hey, we're here," Lizzie said softly as she tapped Chloe's knee.

"Uh, what? Oh, sorry," Chloe said with a yawn. "Bec, wake up."

"Wow! Holy crap is that the house?" Beca asked sleepily with wide, blinking eyes.

Chloe's jaw dropped as she looked at the house. "Wow is right," she muttered.

"Yea, it looks bigger every time we come here," Lizzie said with a laugh. "Annie had the same reaction the first time she saw it, too."

As the Bellas stepped out of the various vehicles, they had much the same reactions.

"Dude, this is NOT the same house we vacationed at when we were kids," Stacie said looking at Lizzie with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, but it is! With minor upgrades, of course," Lizzie stated with a small smile. "It was kind of outdated and one wall was kind of falling down."

"Yea, right into the pool. Don't let her fool ya," Annie said, hooking her thumb towards Lizzie with a chuckle. "There were some major upgrades."

"Ok, to be fair we didn't change the layout of the house. It has always been this big!" Lizzie exclaimed while shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Stacie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously," Lizzie deadpanned but smiled at Annie as Shelby started singing.

_You're on the couch, blowing up my phone_

_You don't want to come out, but you don't want to be alone_

_It don't take but two to have a little soirée_

_If you're in the mood, sit tight right where you are, babe_

Annie joined in with a smile while Lizzie looked at the Bellas for back-up.

_'Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes_

_Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it_

_You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time_

_I'mma bring the good time home to you_

Chloe caught on first; then one by one all the Bellas joined in.

_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody_

_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_

_We'll wake up all the neighbours 'til the whole block hates us_

_And the cops will show up and try to shut us down_

Lizzie walked around and grabbed Bella from Stacie and started walking to the front door as they continued to sing.

_If you're gonna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

_If you wanna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

_Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade_

_I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way_

_Shaking the floor, rattling the roof_

_We'll go to town like they're in your living-room_

_Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody_

_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_

_We'll wake up all the neighbours 'til the whole block hates us_

_And the cops will show up and try to shut us down_

_If you're gonna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

_If you wanna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

_So I'll be at your door in ten minutes_

_Whatever you got on, baby, stay in it_

_You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time_

_I'mma bring the good time home to you_

_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody_

_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_

_We'll wake up all the neighbours 'til the whole block hates us_

_And the cops will show up and try to shut us down_

_If you're gonna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

_If you wanna be a homebody_

_We're gonna have a house party_

"It's kind of a tradition that we sing that song when we get here," Lizzie said. "But, now on with the Christmas cheer!"

Everyone cheered as they dispersed to grab their belongings from the vehicles and find their rooms.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner was done, everyone was busy decorating the entire house.

"Well, the tree is almost done. Hey, munchkin, wanna put the star on top?" Lizzie asked as she grabbed the star from the decoration box.

"Sure, Momma," Shelby answered as she was handed the star and picked up.

"Hey, the tree looks great. I think we are done decorating. We should watch _A Christmas Story_," Chloe said causing Beca to groan.

"Aunt Beca, it's tradition to watch Christmas movies after we decorate. We usually start with _The Nightmare before Christmas_," Shelby replied matter-of-factly. "Can we make popcorn and hot chocolate, too?"

"Fine. If I have to," Beca said rolling her eyes. "But, I'm only doing it for Shelby."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can sit by me and Aunt Chloe," Shelby said with a huge smile.

"Well, in that case, let's go make popcorn and hot chocolate," Beca said taking Shelby's hand and winking at Chloe.

"Wait! Everyone needs to open these first," Annie said carrying a box of presents in.

By this time everyone had come in to the living room and found various places to sit. Annie, Lizzie, and Shelby handed out the presents.

"Ok, open them!" Shelby said excitedly.

Everyone opened their gift and each found a mug with a special picture on one side and their name in Annie's handwriting on the other.

Chloe was taken aback by the picture she found on her mug. It was of her and Beca at Worlds with their arms up right after Chloe had come from behind Beca.

"You guys, these are awesome. This is my favorite picture of us," Chloe said, her voice thick with emotion. She had tears in her eyes as she choked out, "Thank you!"

Beca looked at Chloe's mug and smiled. "I don't know," she said. "This one is great, too."

Beca held her mug up for Chloe to see as she too was trying to blink away the tears. Her mug had a picture of her and Chloe singing to each other after Beca brought the Bellas on stage during her Freedom!90 performance.

Chloe continued to look at Beca's mug and her smile grew as she let the tears fall.

"Where did you get these pictures? They are amazing. I didn't even know this one existed," Stacie said with a watery smile. Her mug had Aubrey walking towards the camera while carrying Bella on an outing they had during the summer.

"I might have to steal yours, babe. I do love this picture of us though," Aubrey said not even trying to hold back the tears as she looked back at her mug. This one had her and Stacie hugging at the end of their ICCA winning performance.

"Dude, where did you get these pictures?" Beca asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well, the ones from various Bella's performances came from the Bellas Facebook page. The picture from Stacie's mug I took," Lizzie replied with a huge smile.

"Wait! What Bellas Facebook page?!" Chloe and Aubrey exclaimed at the same time, causing a round of laughter.

Lizzie brought up the page on her laptop.

Beca glanced at Emily who wouldn't look back at her. "Emily, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be awesome to have the Bellas' pictures in the same place," Emily said in a rush.

"Em, it's fine," Chloe reassured the young girl. "Where did some of these come from?"

"Mostly from your parents. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, guys," Emily said rushing to get the words out all in one breath.

"Emily, it really is fine. I love these pictures," Beca reassured with a smile. "Okay, no more mushy stuff. Let's go make popcorn and hot chocolate so we can watch the movie."

A round of laughter echoed around the room as Shelby jumped up and grabbed Beca and Chloe's hand, and rushed with them to the kitchen. They made a lot of popcorn and hot chocolate for everyone's new mugs.

"What are watching first, _A Christmas Story_ or _A Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Annie asked.

"_A Nightmare Before Christmas_!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I think that sounds great," Chloe said as she grabbed Shelby to sit with her and Beca.

"Anyone opposed?" Lizzie questioned.

The girls all shook their heads.

"_A Nightmare Before Christmas_ it is," Annie replied.

They sang along with the movie. Near the end of the movie, Chloe realized Beca and Shelby were asleep. Beca's head was on Chloe's shoulder and Shelby was wrapped around Chloe with her head on Chloe's chest. Realizing how quiet it was during the last song, Chloe looked around the room to find most of the girls were asleep.

Chloe nudged Beca awake and said, "Go to bed. I'll be there once I send everyone else to bed."

"Ok," Beca said sleepily. "I'll take Shelby up to her room."

"Ok," Chloe replied with a kiss to Beca's lips.

Chloe started waking everyone to send them to bed. She gently shook Lizzie.

"Hey," Chloe said as Lizzie looked up at her sleepily. "Go up to bed. Beca took Shelby up already."

"Hmm, thank you," Lizzie replied as she picked Annie up to carry her to bed.

Lizzie gently laid Annie in their bed and covered her before going to check on Shelby and clean up downstairs.

When she got downstairs the mugs and bowls were already taken out of the living room. She found Chloe in the kitchen putting everything in the dishwasher.

"Hey, we can start that now. No one will have a mug for coffee or tea in the morning if we don't," Lizzie said with a yawn.

"Ok," Chloe said as she popped a detergent pod in and closed the door.

They headed upstairs to their respective rooms. Lizzie noticed Shelby's door was open and looked inside to find her bed empty. She walked into her and Annie's room and found her fiance and munchkin cuddled together sound asleep. Lizzie changed into her pj's and crawled in next to them. She put her arms around the both of them and fell into a sound slumber.

* * *

the song used in this chapter was House Party by Home Free (originally by Sam Hunt)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my lovely readers. There is a brief mention of homophobia in this chapter. I don't own pitch perfect or the songs mentioned. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie woke up to the feel of a hand stroking her hair and the smell of bacon in the air. She buried her face farther into Annie's chest and asked, "Humph dumph I um?"

"Sorry, babe, but I can't understand you through my boobs," Annie said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, what time is it?" Lizzie asked after she raised her head sleepily.

"Oh, about nine," Annie said. "I think breakfast is on downstairs."

Just then they heard feet coming up the stairs and a not so quiet Shelby calling, "Come on, I wanna give Momma and Mommy breakfast in bed."

Lizzie and Annie snuggled back under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

Shelby came bounding up on the bed, bounced right on Lizzie's bladder and exclaimed, "Wake-up! We brought you breakfast in bed!"

"Shelby, thank you, but Momma has to pee, so please don't bounce," Lizzie said in her "mom" voice.

"Sorry, Momma. Go pee, then we can eat breakfast together," Shelby replied sheepishly.

"Okay, I'm going," Lizzie said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"What did you make for us, baby girl?" Annie asked curiously, glancing up at Beca and Chloe.

"Pancakes and bacon and eggs and something called grits for Momma," Shelby replied excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds great," Annie replied.

Lizzie came out of the bathroom and said, "That does sound great!" as she plopped on the bed.

Beca and Chloe placed the trays down on the bed and were about to leave when Shelby asked, "You aren't gonna eat with us?"

"Well, we didn't bring up plates for all five of us," Chloe responded with a slight smile.

"So, go get another plate and we can eat together," Shelby replied as if it were the most natural thing.

Lizzie looked at the trays and said, "There is plenty here. Shelby will eat one pancake, a bite of eggs, and about 5 pieces of bacon. Considering I couldn't stand the smell or thought of bacon when I was pregnant with her, I'm not sure where she gets the love of bacon from."

"Okay. I'll get us plates, Chlo," Beca said as she rushed out of the door.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe called after her.

"So, what do you want to do today, Munchkin?" Annie asked Shelby.

"Well, I want to build a snowman but it hasn't started snowing yet," Shelby said with a sad look out the window. She turned to look at Annie and Lizzie. "Can we open the Christmas eve gifts?"

"We have caroling to do later," Annie said as she took a bite out of her piece of bacon. "And, of course, we can open the Christmas Eve gifts. We do it every year."

"Did I hear someone say snow?" Beca questioned as she walked back in with plates for her and Chloe. "We could have a snowball fight with socks."

"Oh, can we do that before we go caroling?" Shelby asked excitedly taking a bite of pancake.

"Sure, Munchkin. Maybe we can get all your aunts to join us," Lizzie said glancing up at Beca and Chloe.

"I'm down," Beca and Chloe said at the same time causing a round of laughter to echo around the room.

"I'll go ask the rest of them," Shelby started to jump up when she was stopped by her mothers.

"Not before you finish breakfast," Lizzie and Annie said at the same time causing more laughter.

"Sorry," Shelby said ducking her head as she crawled back on the bed to finish her pancake.

They continued eating with idle chit chat about the happenings of the day.

* * *

Later that evening, Shelby was waiting around impatiently. Finally she asked, "Can we do the snowball fight, please?"

"Sure, squirt, but we need socks," Beca replied looking to Lizzie for help.

"There is a tub of her old socks in her closet," Annie said as she entered the living room.

"Let's go!" Shelby exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement as she grabbed Beca's hand and ran up stairs.

"Sissy, that is one cute kid. Has mom met her yet?" Stacie asked.

Lizzie gulped and shook her head.

"What?! Why not?" Stacie asked, shock evident in her tone.

"Remember when I left? I was sixteen and you were eleven?" Lizzie asked with a deep frown.

"Yeah, and dad died the next day," Stacie said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mom blames me for dad's passing because he didn't like that I was dating a girl," Lizzie said with tears stinging her eyes. "He was a homophobe."

"Oh, my God! I knew when mom told me you didn't want to be there anymore it was a bunch of bullshit," Stacie said softly as she grabbed Lizzie into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Sissy."

"Me, too," Lizzie replied as most of the rest of the girls joined in on the hug.

"OH! Group hug!" Shelby exclaimed as she jumped down the last three steps and burrowed into the middle of the hug.

Beca was right behind Shelby, carrying the tote of socks they had found in Shelby's closet.

"Aw, I must have missed the mushy shit-"

"Swear jar!" Shelby exclaimed.

"If those two are crying," Beca finished.

Shelby jumped up and held out her hand to Beca.

"How much do I owe?" Beca questioned sheepishly reaching into her pocket.

"A dollar," Shelby replied matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, squirt, all I have is a five," Beca said handing over the money.

"That's okay, it might happen again," Shelby replied with a shit eating grin.

Beca's jaw was on the floor as everyone started laughing. She shook out of her stupor and said, "I bet you're right," which caused everyone to laugh harder.

Shelby grabbed a few socks and started the "snowball" fight smacking Beca in the face.

"Oh, it is so on, squirt," Beca said as she grabbed the tote slinging socks everywhere.

Lizzie and Annie were watched from the kitchen and smiled. "Our extended family is awesome!" Lizzie exclaimed as they started cleaning the dishes off the table.

"Mommy? Momma? Help!" Shelby shrieked as she came busting into the dining room.

"Back in the living room. We'll be there as soon as the table is clear," Lizzie said as she turned to catch a sock to the chest.

Lizzie looked to see Bella wobbling toward her chucking socks in every direction.

"Ok, mini Stacie, back in the living room with those socks. You got that, babe?" Annie called over her shoulder.

"Yep. I'll get those, too," Lizzie replied pointing at the random socks.

She quickly loaded the dishwasher and grabbed the socks ready to pelt someone with them when the she realized the noise had quieted. She glanced around the doorway to find everyone standing around Annie sitting at the piano.

"What should we play, baby girl?" Annie asked with a small smile and a wink towards Shelby.

"Rise Up!" Shelby exclaimed excitedly.

"Momma usually starts…," Annie started

"I'm here," Lizzie cut Annie off with a hand on her shoulder.

Lizzie and Shelby started singing and the Bellas joined in. By the time the song ended it was time to get ready to go caroling. They sang and danced and had an absolute blast.

As they finished at the last house, Annie was carrying Shelby and said, "She's getting heavy," while trying to adjust the sleeping five year old in her arms.

"I got her, babe," Lizzie replied taking Shelby from Annie.

They walked up the driveway to their house. They were almost to the house when they noticed a car sitting in the driveway and a figure standing at the door.

"Here take the munchkin while I see who it is," Lizzie said as she handed Shelby off to Annie.

The others stood and waited as Lizzie walked the rest of the way alone. She got to the steps and started up when she recognized the figure.

"Momma B!" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran up the last few steps and pulled the older Beale into a hug. She motioned for everyone else to come up.

"I thought I would surprise my girls, but I think they surprised me instead," Mrs. Beale said with small smile.

Lizzie and Mrs. Beale walked down the steps to greet everyone.

"Mom!" Chloe and Annie said as they rushed her for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Annie started laughing and said, "Get out of my head, Chlo."

"Well, I was going to surprise three of my girls, but somehow I got all four," Mrs. Beale answered. "Which reminds me, Chloe. When are you going to start dating someone again?"

Beca snorted out a laugh and said, "She has been dating someone."

"Please tell me it's you," Mrs. Beale said and pointed at Beca. "She couldn't stop talking about you when she came home for the holidays during college."

Beca and Chloe looked lovingly at each other and answered, "Yep!"

"Well, now that that's settled let's get inside, it's getting a bit cold out here," Lizzie said as she hurried up the steps and opened the door for everyone.

The group followed Lizzie and started going inside. Mrs. Beale stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, I need help getting the presents out of the car. I even brought the ones you sent down," Mrs. Beale said smiling at her girls.

"Come on, Stace, we'll get them," Lizzie said and took the keys Mrs. Beale held out to her.

"Ok, Jessley has Bella," Stacie said as they walked back down the steps to the car.

Lizzie used the key fob to unlock the car. She went to the driver's side and popped the trunk open. She opened the back passenger side door as Stacie lifted the trunk to reveal what was inside.

"Holy shit," both brunettes said as they tried to figure out where to start.

"Beca!" Lizzie called up to the house. Beca came to the door and Lizzie said, "It might take more then two of us to get all of this. Would you mind helping?"

Beca hurried down the steps. "Mrs. Beale said the ones in the trunk are for us and the ones….Holy Fuck!" Beca said as she took in the amount of presents. "Um, the ones in the back seat are for her."

"Let's get the presents from the trunk first," Lizzie said as she started grabbing presents to carry in. "Do you think she really didn't know we were all here?"

"I heard her say something about going to the old apartment. I guess she doesn't have to now," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh! That would have been one hell of a surprise," Stacie replied with a full belly laugh. "Surprise! None of us are there!"

The brunettes all laughed and started carrying the gifts in to set them under the tree.

"Momma, can we open the Christmas eve gifts now?" Shelby questioned excitedly.

"Give us a few minutes to bring the rest of Grandma B's gifts in, okay?" Lizzie said.

"Okay. Grandma B, can we make hot chocolate?" Shelby asked with a pout.

"Sure, kiddo. Does everyone have their mug?" Mrs. Beale asked.

"Yeah, they opened those yesterday," Shelby said with a yawn.

"Okay, get them out for everyone," Mrs. Beale said. She then turned and took Bella from Jessica. "And who is this little one?"

"That is Bella," Aubrey said with a smile.

"She looks just like Shelby when she was a baby," Mrs. Beale said as she handed Bella back and started the hot chocolate.

"That's because she is Stacie's spawn and my niece," Lizzie said as she entered the room.

"Oh." Mrs. Beale said. She glanced at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow as she started dishing out the hot chocolate. "Something you wanna tell your other mother, Aubrey?"

"Yeah, we started dating just after the USO tour," Aubrey replied with a fond smile. "Bella's like my daughter, too."

"Babe, as long as I have anything to say about it she will be your daughter," Stacie replied as she came in to grab the hot chocolates.

"Okay, Shelby's super excited to open these Christmas Eve gifts," Lizzie said while grabbing several mugs to take into the other room. "Let's go before she starts bouncing off the walls."

"Momma! Are we gonna open these already? Mommy helped me get everyone's out. Oh, everyone has to wear there's in the morning!" The little brunette could barely get the words out because she was so excited.

Shelby started passing out the gifts and said, "We have to open them at the same time!"

Once everyone had there gift, they started opening them. Everyone got Christmas pajamas to wear the next morning when they opened the rest of their presents.

"OMacaG," Stacie squealed. "Lizzie, we used to do this as kids. I love the idea even more now!" Stacie jumped up and hugged Lizzie.

Lizzie hugged Stacie back and said, "Okay, munchkins to bed. I just want to warn you all that someone will be awake at the butt crack of dawn and will try to wake all of you, too."

There was a chorus of okays. Stacie grabbed Bella and her Christmas pj's and took her up to bed.

"Mom, you can take the other bed in Shelby's room. She usually sleeps in our bed anyway," Annie said as she hugged her mom. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too, baby. Thank you for inviting me," Mrs. Beale said as she gave her daughter a sad smile. "I wish I could stay longer but your dad isn't doing so well. They aren't sure if he is going to make it to the new year. And, he refused to open the presents you guys sent him."

"They are kind of for both of you," Annie said trying to hold back tears. "We had family photos done last January and thought you would like a copy."

"Thank you, baby girl. I'll find a special spot for them," Mrs. Beale said with a few tears slipping free as she hugged Annie again.

"We better get to bed," Annie said as she looked around the room realizing everyone else had gone up.

"You gonna leave the mugs out?" Mrs. Beale questioned while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, we can wash them when Shelby wakes us at five in the morning," Annie said with a watery laugh. "Although, I'm hoping she wakes us later."

The mother and daughter went upstairs to their rooms and put on their new pj's. They climbed into bed...with visions of sugar plums and all that.

* * *

the song mentioned is Rise Up by Andra Day


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. sorry about the delay, i had the majority of the chapter written and decided it was crap so deleted half of it and started over. You know the drill, I don't own Pitch Perfect or the songs used in the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were jolted awake just after five to a bouncing brunette jumping up and down on their bed.

"Shelby, what are you doing?" Chloe asked sleepily.

"It's Christmas! We have to make breakfast!" Shelby said excitedly.

"Are your moms up yet?" Beca asked trying to burrow her head under her pillow.

"Nope! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Shelby exclaimed as she continued to jump on the bed.

"Okay, okay. Give us a few minutes and we will be down," Chloe said with a yawn.

"Okay!" Shelby exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway and headed toward her mothers' room.

Shelby was stopped by her grandmother. "Hey, let your moms sleep. I'll help with breakfast." Mrs. Beale grabbed Shelby's hand and said, "Come on."

"Ok," Shelby said still excited as she walked down the stairs. They got to the bottom and realized they were not the first to wake up.

"Hey, Aunt Stacie, can I help?" Shelby said still bouncing slightly.

"Sure, munchkin. You need to calm down though and bring yourself a chair to stand on," Stacie answered.

"Ok!" Shelby all but squealed as she ran to the dinning room to grab and a chair and rush back to the kitchen. She got to flip the pancakes and scramble the eggs, while Stacie cooked the bacon and sausage.

"Breakfast is ready, munchkin. Can you go wake up your moms and Aunt Bree?" Stacie asked the still overly excited child.

"Sure," Shelby said as she jumped down off the chair and ran upstairs to Stacie and Aubrey's room. She went to knock on the door but was greeted with Aubrey opening the door carrying Bella. "Breakfast is ready, Aunt Aubrey."

"Thanks, munchkin. Come on, let's go eat," Aubrey said as she noted a shower running.

"What about Momma and Mommy?" Shelby questioned with a furrowed brow.

"They'll be down when whoever is in the shower gets out," Aubrey answered.

"Oh. Okay," Shelby replied as she started down the hall to the stairs.

* * *

About an hour later Lizzie and Annie came downstairs.

"Hey, where is the munchkin?" Lizzie asked Stacie as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sleeping on the couch," Stacie replied as Lizzie started to walk in the living room. "Don't wake them."

"Wait, who else is asleep in there?" Lizzie asked with a questioning gaze.

"There are five people asleep on the couch, one of which really needs a nap or she will need to go down for another later. Aubrey just got Bella to sleep, so DO NOT wake them," Stacie replied in her mom voice.

"Okay. Is there any breakfast left?" Lizzie asked as Annie put two plates on the table.

"Need to get your energy back up after your shower?" Stacie questioned with a smirk.

"Don't be jealous, Stace," Annie said with a quiet laugh.

"Nice one babe," Lizzie said as she kissed Annie on the cheek.

"Okay, I am not jealous!" Stacie stage whispered. "Hey, can I get your opinion on a gift I got Bree?"

"Sure you're not," Lizzie said with a laugh.

"Leave her alone," Annie told Lizzie as they both sat down to eat. She looked at Stacie and said, "Show us what you got Bree and we'll be happy to give you our opinion."

Stacie pulled a small box out of her pocket.

"Holy shit, Stace. Are you…," Lizzie trailed off as Stacie nodded.

"Good, are you gonna do it in front of everyone or get her alone and do it! She is good for you and she already loves Bella," Lizzie said as she got up to hug her sister.

"Yeah, I kinda want to do it before everyone opens their gifts," Stacie said with heart eyes as they all glanced it the living room. "She is better than good for me. And Bella loves her almost as much as Bree loves Bella."

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Chloe asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Nothing much. Just chit-chatting while these two," Stacie hooked her thumb towards Lizzie and Annie, "eat."

"Okay. Um, Stace you might want to hide that," Chloe said pointing to the ring box.

"Shit!" Stacie said as she scrambled to put the box in her pocket.

As Lizzie and Annie continued to eat, they heard a cry come from the living.

"Well, an hour is more than I expected," Stacie said as she started to get up but stopped when she heard Aubrey.

"Okay, okay. I'm up and I think you need a diaper change," Aubrey said as she yawned and got up to change Bella.

Beca stretched and realized she had a sleeping brunette's head in her lap. "Apparently, we fell asleep," she muttered.

"Yea, we all did," Chloe said as she sat back down on the couch next to Beca.

"Hey, beautiful," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's cheek. She looked down at Shelby and chuckled. "I swear this kid could sleep through an earthquake."

"She has slept through a lot of shifting and bumpy roads," Annie said with a laugh as she and Lizzie joined everyone in the living room.

"Like that trip where we had to go through pothole Tennessee," Lizzie replied while laughing. "It's not really called pothole Tennessee; that stretch of road had a lot of potholes."

They all laughed as Annie walked over to wake Shelby as she plopped down on the couch. Shelby woke up and curled into Annie's side

"I wanna do something before we get into exchanging gifts," Stacie said as Aubrey walked back in the room with Bella. "Babe, can you hand Bella to Jessica or Ashley, please?"

Aubrey handed Bella to Jessica as Stacie started to sing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

The Bellas had caught on and were doing backup vocals.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

They all had big smiles on their faces as Stacie continued to sing to Aubrey.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Stacie continued as she dropped down to one knee.

_You'll always be wanted_

All the girls waited with bated breath for Stacie or Aubrey to make a move.

"Babe, you know I have loved you for a long time. And you love Bella like she is your own daughter. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Stacie asked as she opened the ring box while trying to keep her composure.

"Yes," Aubrey whispered not able to hold back the tears. "Yes!"

Everyone cheered as Stacie put the ring on Aubrey's ring finger and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Okay, let's get to opening the rest of the presents!" Lizzie and Annie exclaimed at the same time.

They started opening presents. Beca gave everyone a thumb drive with some of her mixes on them. Chloe gave everyone many different things but got Beca a new pair of Beats headphones.

"Babe, aren't these expensive?" Beca questioned.

"Cost is no object when it comes to you," Chloe said. "And I got them for you because I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said with a chaste kiss.

They opened a lot of presents; most of them were practical things each of them could use daily.

"Lizzie, where are our presents to the girls?" Annie said as she looked around for their gifts.

"OH! On the tree with Staubrey's," Lizzie replied as she grabbed the envelopes off the tree.

They started passing out their gifts to everyone. Aubrey got up to do the same with theirs.

"Okay," Beca said while eyeing the enveloped. "Which do we open first?"

"Staubrey's," several of the girls answered.

Stacie had dropped by an adult toy store called _Passional_ and got everyone gift cards.

"Guess where we are stopping on the way home," Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah we are!" Chloe said with a wink in Beca's direction.

They put the gift cards aside and started opening Lizzie and Annie's gift.

"Holy shit, dude!" Beca exclaimed as she looked at the voucher in her hand. "Is this real?"

"Yes, it is real," Annie replied.

"A flight voucher? Where are we going exactly?" Aubrey said with a confused look.

"That is for a small vacation after our wedding," Lizzie answered.

"Seriously?" several of the girls asked.

"Yes, seriously," Lizzie answered. "We thought it would a nice gesture for helping with everything you have done for us."

Everyone said their thank yous.

"Well, I think I need to start packing up to go back home.," Mrs. Beale said. "Thank you for all the presents."

"Oh, wait, mom there is one more. Just let me run up and grab it," Annie said as she walked towards the stairs.

When Annie got back she handed Mrs. Beale an envelope. Mrs. Beale opened the envelope and inside were framed sonograms.

"Annie, I saw these years ago before the munchkin was born," Mrs. Beale said. "Wait. Why does it say Baby A, B, and C?"

"We thought since it usually takes more than one try to get pregnant, we would start trying now. But, we were lucky and it took on the first try," Annie said with tears in her eyes. "And, we having triplets"

"Oh, my God! Are you…?" Mrs. Beale trailed off as she looked at Lizzie.

Lizzie pointed at Annie with a huge smile. "Not me this time. Annie wanted to add a little one to our family and we are getting three."

"How far?" Mrs. Beale questioned grabbing whoever was near in a hug.

"About five weeks," Annie said with a watery smile.

"Wait! Isn't that just after your wedding?" Chloe asked.

"About three months after. The wedding is supposed to be in May and they are due in August...ish," Lizzie responded.

"Mommy, I want sisters. So I can play dress up with them," Shelby said in a serious tone.

"We will see what we are having later," Annie told her.

"Why can't we find out now?" Shelby questioned.

"They are still growing in Mommy's belly, just like you grew in your Momma's," Stacie answered.

"So, when do we find out?" Shelby asked curiously.

"The end of March; unless you want it to be a surprise," Lizzie answered.

"OH! We could do a gender reveal "party" and it will be somewhat of a surprise," Chloe said excitedly.

"I wanna do that," Shelby said bouncing in her seat.

"Okay, we will have your aunts do our reveal party," Annie said.

A course of Yays and cheers echoed in the room as the doorbell rang.

"That must be dinner," Lizzie said as she got up to answer the door.

"How about you go help grandma pack her things?" Annie told Shelby as everyone made their way to the dining room.

* * *

After the caterer and Mrs. Beale left, the group dug into dinner. After dinner they sat on the couches and floor to settle in for another movie marathon. They were all so full and tired that there was minimal chit-chat during the movie.

Later that night, everyone lay in bed asleep or talking. Lizzie and Annie were snuggling with Shelby when she asked, "Momma where do babies come from? I know they are in Mommy's belly but how did they get there?"

"Well, how about I get you a book that tells you everything. I'm not 100% sure how it all works and I don't want to confuse you," Lizzie said with a surprised but loving expression.

"Okay. Night Momma. Night Mommy," Shelby said as she snuggled under the covers into Lizzie's side.

"Night, munchkin," Lizzie answered with a kiss to Shelby and Annie's cheeks.

"Night, babe," Annie said and then mouthed, "Nice save," as they snuggled together with Shelby between them.

* * *

the song used in this chapter is Wanted by Hunter Hayes


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are with another chapter...Finally. The motivation is low and the spring house work is high. I'll will try to get chapters out weekly but bear with me, I'll get there.

As much as I wish I did, I don't own Pitch Perfect or the song used in this chapter.

* * *

Several nights later, on New Year's Eve, the girls are wrapped in many layers of clothes and blankets watching fireworks by the lake in front of the house.

"Ya know, this has been a great year. Stace and Bree are engaged, Beca has been sober…" Chloe started, getting emotional as she kept going.

"You two finally got together," Stacie cuts Chloe off.

"Yea, took you what? Five years to tell Beca how you feel," Aubrey added with a laugh.

Beca and Chloe blushed as Chloe looked around at the other Bellas and replied, "Well, Beca told me first. We have great jobs and more family that supports us."

As they reminisced and chit-chatted about the previous year, they heard several text notification from Lizzie's phone.

* * *

"Well, it must be important if they are texting this late," Lizzie said as she picked up her phone and opened it. "Shit!"

"What's up babe?" Annie asked with a concerned look.

Lizzie grabbed Annie in a hug and said, "We are going to Florida."

Annie let out a sob as they both burst into tears.

Chloe was out of her seat and next to Annie as soon as she heard the sob. "What's going on?" she questioned, as her own phone went off with a text notification. She was pulled into the hug and told the same thing.

Lizzie pulled out of the sister's hug and got up and walked down to the others as another phone went off. As she got to the group Aubrey let out sniffle and then a sob. Lizzie quickly pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

"What's going on, Sissy?" Stacie questioned.

"Give me a minute to get everything in order and I'll tell you. Beca, can you take Aubrey up with Annie and Chloe?" Lizzie questioned. "CR, I need you flight ready tomorrow night, eight passengers..."

"No, if our sisters are hurting we are all going!" Emily said confidently.

"Okay, then. Correction. Sixteen passengers on the private jet," Lizzie said sadly.

Beca strode back down quickly after getting Aubrey up on the porch. "What's going on?" she questioned with a huff.

"Papa Beale passed just before midnight. We are going down tomorrow evening to help Momma B plan the funeral. We are going back to New York first thing in the morning to pack and head to the airport after dinner," Lizzie replied with a sniffle and tears still streaming down her face.

"Well, for now let's go hug our girls and head to bed. What time are we planning on leaving?" Stacie said while she side hugged Lizzie and grabbed Beca.

"I plan on getting up at 6 but we will probably leave around 8," Lizzie replied while linking arms with Jessica as they all started walking towards the house arm-in-arm-in-arm-in-arm.

As the line of girls, with their arms linked, stopped at the bottom of the porch, Chloe jumped out of Annie and Aubrey's embraces. She hopped down the steps and hit Beca with a huge hug and body wracking sobs.

Meanwhile, Lizzie gingerly walked up the steps and pull Annie and Aubrey out of the swing and into a hug as she said, "We should get to bed. We do have to be up fairly early to get back to the house to pack."

"Lizzie can we camp out in the living room like we used to?" Annie asked, still wiping at the tears.

"Anything you want, Love. Ladies, go grab pillows and blankets, if you want," Lizzie said as she kissed Annie's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Most of the girls went to their rooms to grab pillows and as many blankets as they could carry. Lizzie had gotten back before most of the girls, and started the faux fireplace before sitting on the couch next to Annie. She placed their king sized blanket over their laps and pulled Annie into a hug.

Chloe came in holding her pillow to her chest and plopped on the couch next to Lizzie. She immediately got pulled into the hug.

Beca came in a short time later and laid a blanket over the trio's backs and situating herself under the blankets next to Chloe. Chloe lifted her arm and Beca curled into her side.

Soon most of the Bellas were sitting around the fire telling stories of meeting Annie and Chloe's parents. Most of the girls were laughing, and some had tears in their eyes as Amy finished telling a story of meeting Papa B and mermaid dancing.

Aubrey and Stacie walked in and over to the only open space in front of the group on the couch. Stacie laid out a blanket for them to sit on. They dropped down onto the blanket with their backs against Chloe and Lizzie's legs.

"What are we talking about?" Stacie asked as she situated the another blanket over their laps.

"Just telling stories about Mama and Papa B," Lizzie replied.

"Which reminds me of the first time I met them. We had been living together for a year and a half after the whole fiasco with our exes in Paris. We had just gotten back from our first date when Annie asked me come home for Thanksgiving with her," Lizzie paused to swipe at the tears rolling down her face.

"We had just gotten to their place when Papa B cornered me and asked the 'dad' question, '_What are your intentions with my daughter?_' My answer was to make her happy. I mean, who lets a person they don't know stay in their hotel room when both of us had just broken up with our girlfriends? We only watched tv, trashed talked our exes and ate junk food." Lizzie kissed the side of Annie's head.

"Apparently, that was good enough for him. He hugged me and said 'welcome to the family'!" Lizzie finished as she hugged the sisters at her sides.

"Then, when I found out I was pregnant with Shelby, I went to them to ask what I should do," Lizzie let out a ragged breath. "Papa B was more level headed then Momma B. I think she was ready to kick me out. I had to tell them what happened they were more understanding after that. They gave me options and well the rest is history," Lizzie said with a somber expression. "Not ready to tell the whole story of how that came to be, don't ask."

"I got the same thing," Stacie and Beca said at the same time, which caused everyone to laugh.

Beca, Lizzie, and Stacie shared a look, and Lizzie mouthed the words _After the Storm Blows Through_. All three nodded and Beca started.

_You've been walking around with a dark cloud_

_Hanging over every step you take_

_Like the slightest breeze will knock you to your knees_

_Doing your best not to breathe_

_Wish I had the words to tell ya, but I got an umbrella_

_And I think it's big enough for the both of us_

The rest of the Bellas, sans Chloe and Aubrey, caught on and started doing backup vocals.

_I'll face that wind by your side_

_Even take on that rain, I don't mind,_

_Or give you space or give you time,_

_If you need me to,_

_But I'll be here for you_

_After the storm blows through_

The trio not singing had tears streaming down their faces.

_You know, you and me, we've been thick as thieves_

_You get cut I feel the pain_

_We're stuck together, no matter what the weather_

_And that ain't gonna change_

_I don't know how long the hurt'll hold on_

_Or when the sun will shine again_

_So until then..._

By this point everyone was trying to hold back the tears.

_I'll face that wind by your side_

_Even take on that rain, I don't mind,_

_Or give you space or give you time,_

_If you need me to,_

_But I'll be here for you_

_After the storm blows through_

_And your skies are blue again_

_And you're back to you again, my friend_

The group turns toward the couch and all sang the last verse.

_I'll face that wind by your side_

_Even take on that rain, I don't mind,_

_Or give you space or give you time,_

_If you need me to,_

_But I'll be here for you_

_After the storm blows through._

Annie and Chloe had one hand on each other's arm over Lizzie's shoulder, and the other holding hands with Aubrey, unable to stop the tears streaming down their faces.

"That was beautiful." the three croaked out through the lump in their throats.

"I think I could use a hug or ten," Chloe said to the group, sniffling as she tried to rein in the tears.

"Oh shit!" Beca said as the Bellas not on or in front of the couch, dogpiled onto the group on the couch.

"Alright, watch the pregnant lady," Lizzie said as she tried to keep the Bellas from hitting Annie.

Stacie was quick to catch on and jumped up to help keep Annie from getting hit.

Aubrey meanwhile had walked around the couch and wrapped her arms around Annie to pick her up and help her off the back of the couch.

"Ya know, I remember meeting Mama and Papa B before I met you and Chloe," Aubrey started as all the girls quieted down and turned to her. "It was right after my mom got sick and my aunt found out I was in the house alone for three days." She swiped at the tears.

"She took me to Momma and Papa B's house, and asked if they could watch me for a while. I met both of you at dinner fifteen minutes later and we have been friends ever since. Your parents told me I could stay as long as I liked, and it kind of became a thing because my dad couldn't come back from deployment. You two are like my sisters, and Mama and Papa B are like my parents," Aubrey finished while tightening her hug around Annie.

"I know what you mean. They kinda adopted me as their daughter-in-law when Annie and I first got together." Lizzie caught Annie covering a yawn and said, " Ok, we really need to get to sleep, it is going to be an early morning."

They all started situating themselves on the floor and couch. One by one they started falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone finds themselves packing up all gout vehicles with their luggage. Stacie was driving CR's truck so CR could sleep before the flight. She had Aubrey, CR, CR's girlfriend and Bella. Lizzie was driving Annie, Beca, and Chloe in Annie's truck. Jessica had Ashley, Shelby, and Flo in her car. And Amy had Lily and Emily in her car. They made great time back to New York and were packed and ready to go to the airport just before dinner.

They headed back out on the road to airport and had an uneventful drive and flight to Florida.

Momma B was glad to see the girls again so soon, she greeted them with hugs and asked, "Why did all of you come?"

"Well, when one of us is hurting, we are all going to be there for them, and three of our sisters are hurting right now," Emily stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, ok then. I don't have room for all of you…" Mama B started but was cut off.

"That's ok, mom. Lizzie got rooms for all of us. We have 3 suites and we could each have our own bed if we really wanted," Annie interrupted with a sad smile.

"Yea. All of us that aren't a couple get our own beds," Amy said. "Which reminds me, I think I left something back at the hotel, I'll be back later."

"Would that something be a someone?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Weeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll, um, eeeehhhhhh," Amy replied.

"Let me guess. Someone named Bumper, maybe?" Stacie asked with a Beca-like smirk.

"Uuuummmmm, aaaaahhhhh," Amy said still stalling.

"Go. We have plenty of support at the moment," Chloe said as she hugged Amy.

"You better bring him back here for dinner," Momma B stated.

"Yes ma'am," Amy replied as she started for the door.

"There will be none of that ma'am crap, Momma B will do just fine." Momma B yell towards Amy.

"Okay, thanks Momma B," Amy called back over her shoulder.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.

the song used in this chapter is After the Storm Blows Through by Maddie and Tae


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the slight delay. I did quite a bit of research to get the flowers right. Some things sounded better in my head than they were written out. BeChloeIsLegit is an awesome beta!

* * *

The next afternoon finds the group at the funeral home, waiting for Momma Beale, Chloe, and Annie as they talked to the funeral director. Once they were done, the Bellas started asking questions about the viewing and funeral. Momma B answered most of them, telling them that the viewing would be in two days and would have a much larger gathering than the funeral. The funeral, would be held the day after and would be much smaller with only the immediate family and the Bellas in attendance.

Momma Beale, Chloe, and Annie followed the funeral director to check out the room where they were proposing to have Mr. Beale laid out.

"Hey, we should have a flower arrangement done," Lizzie said quietly to the Bellas while the Beale women and Aubrey were out of earshot. "How about a music themed one from the studio?"

"I think Chloe would love that," Beca said with a glance in Chloe's direction. "Why not two music themed arrangements? One from the studio and one from the Bellas?"

"I think that would be beautiful," Stacie replied giving Beca a side hug, while Lizzie nods.

"How about two from the studio? What were his favorite colors?" Emily fired off quickly.

"Well, if I remember correctly Papa B's favorite colors were blue, yellow, and red," Lizzie answered as she grabbed the hand that was placed on her arm.

"Oh, how about blue for the Bellas, and one red and one yellow for the two from the studio," Stacie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask about the arrangements when they are done," Lizzie said.

She turned as she felt Annie's hand on her arm. The funeral director was shaking Momma Beale and Chloe's hands. He turned toward the group.

"Thank you, ladies," the funeral director said. "If there aren't any further questions…"

"Oh, I have one," Lizzie said and turned to Annie. "Head out to the cars. I'll be right there." She kissed Annie's forehead and stood by the funeral director.

As the girls and Momma B walked out of the door, Lizzie asked the funeral director, "Where is the best place to have flower arrangements done?"

"Oh! Here," said as he held out a card. "Call this place or go check them out if you want something specific."

"Thank you," Lizzie replied as she took the card.

* * *

The next day, Beca and Lizzie drove to the florist as Chloe and Annie slept, cuddled together on the couch with an old home movie playing on the TV.

"Good afternoon, ladies. What can I do for you?" the florist asked as Beca and Lizzie walked through the door.

"Hi. We would like three arrangements done, and delivered in two days to this funeral home for Mr. Beale's viewing," Lizzie said as she handed over a business card she had grabbed when they got to the funeral home the day before.

"Okay. Let me get the forms and I can help you fill them out," the florist said over her shoulder as she walked towards the back of the shop and grabbed a notebook. "Okay, do you have specific colors, designs, or themes?"

"Yes, one red, one yellow, and one blue funeral arrangement. And music themes for all three," Lizzie answered as she glanced at Beca looking around at the different flowers. "Beca, can you think of anything else?"

"Yeah, I have an idea," Beca asked as she pulled out her phone to pull up the Bellas logo. She turned the phone toward the florist. "Can you do this symbol on the blue one?"

"Sure, we can do that on a ribbon across the front," the florist answered. "Anything else?"

"Might as well put the studio logo on the other two," Lizzie said as she pulled up their logo on her phone. She showed the florist the logo with two bubbly initials with notes detailed into them.

"Gee, could you have had a more detailed logo done?" Beca questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Right? I like it, but we couldn't get anyone to make it for the signs above the studio doors," Lizzie said with a chuckle.

"Should we get flowers to cheer up our girls?" Beca asked Lizzie.

"Yeah," Lizzie said and turned to the florist. "Can we get two bouquets done while we wait?"

"Sure," the florist said. "What kind of flowers would you like, live, fake or cut?"

"How about cut purple Hyacinth and white Forget Me Nots?" Beca asked.

"That sounds lovely," the florist said with a smile. "I can get that out for you in about twenty minutes."

"Awesome," Lizzie replied.

True to her word, the florist returned twenty minutes later with the two bouquets. Lizzie paid for everything and was reassured again that the special arrangements would be delivered to the funeral home in time for the viewing. Beca and Lizzie left and returned to Momma Beale's house.

* * *

As the pulled up to the house, they noticed several figures sitting on the porch.

"Why do I feel like we are going to be in trouble?" Beca asked.

"I hope we're not, but let's go find out," Lizzie said.

They got out of the car carrying Annie and Chloe's bouquets, and started walking toward the house.

"Hey, you two. We didn't realize you were getting up early to go to the florist," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I didn't realize my bed buddy would be out of bed early either," Lizzie said. "How bad is it?" Lizzie asked as Aubrey walked out the front door.

"Wait. Is that where you two went?" Aubrey asked with a stern look, pointing to the flowers. "Okay, you aren't in as much trouble with those."

"Well, we better get in there before we are in more trouble," Lizzie said as she started walking toward the door.

They entered the house to hear a heated discussion in the kitchen.

"Hey," Lizzie said as she and Beca walked into the kitchen.

"We figured you could use some cheering up," Beca said with a smile towards Chloe.

Chloe ran around the island and grabbed Beca in a bone crushing hug. "I thought you left me." Chloe cried into Beca's shoulder.

"Now why would I leave the love of my life? We wanted to give you guys a surprise to cheer you up," Beca said as she set the bouquet on the counter and hugged Chloe back.

"I told her you guys didn't leave us," Annie said with a smile and gave Lizzie a chaste kiss. She looked at the flowers, and said, "These are beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lizzie said. "I love you."

"I love you more," Annie said giving Lizzie a less chaste kiss.

"You looked drained," Lizzie said as she pulled back from the kiss. She looked at Momma Beale and said, "I'm going to take this one to bed for a while."

"That's fine," Momma Beale said as she waived Lizzie and Annie off.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Chlo," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I'm sorry, too. I just...you never get up early and I thought the worst," Chloe said as she tried to rein in the tears streaming down her face. "I am really grateful you got us flowers."

"I would never just up and leave you without a reason or an explanation. Surprises are a whole different ball game," Beca said. "You look beat. Why don't we go take a nap, too?"

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"That sounds great. I am kind of tired," Chloe said as she let Beca lead her up the stairs.

"Glad that's settled," Momma Beale said. "Choe was really worried." She looked to see Aubrey leaning against the doorframe. "Aubrey, you look tired yourself. You are more than welcome to take a nap on the couch for a couple of hours."

"Oh, I'm good," Aubrey said. "If I take a nap now, I won't sleep later."

* * *

Two hours later, Annie and Lizzie came downstairs. Annie looked a little more refreshed.

A few minutes later, Chloe and Beca came meandering downstairs.

"How was your nap?" Stacie asked the couple.

Beca gave a groggy "Okay" as she "zombie walked" over to the couch, holding Chloe's hand.

Chloe chuckled and said, "This is what getting up early does to her."

"We were just discussing what we want to have for dinner," Momma Beale said. "What do you guys want?"

"How about lasagna?" Chloe suggested.

"That sounds good," Stacie said. "We can do a vegetarian and a regular."

"I'd better get started then," Momma Beale said. "It takes a while to put everything together."

"Do you want some help, mom?" Chloe asked.

"You all should relax," Aubrey said. "The Bellas and I will make dinner."

"When have I ever let someone else make lasagna in my kitchen?" Momma Beale asked frowning at Aubrey.

"Sorry, Momma B," Aubrey said raising her hands in surrender. "Let me rephrase. The Bellas can help you make lasagna if you want."

Several voices spoke up immediately. "We would love to help."

"Sounds good," Lizzie said. "Would you mind if Beca and I stayed in the living room with Chloe and Annie?"

"That's fine," Momma Beale said. "I think I have enough 'worker bees' to help with dinner."

The Bellas got up and followed Momma Beale into the kitchen. She gave instructions to each girl and they started gathering the ingredients for lasagna.

* * *

A couple nights later the group was gathered at the funeral home for the viewing.

One of the first things they all noticed were the arrangements with the music notes on them. Upon closer inspection everyone gasped.

"Wow, they turned out better than I could have imagined!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Aubrey put two and two together and asked, "Is this what you went to the florist for?"

"Yeah, while we were there we decided to get the bouquets for the girls," Beca said inspecting the arrangements.

"O.M. aca G.! The Bellas arrangement turned out great!" Emily said excitedly.

"Yeah, it did," Chloe said with a sniffle while grabbing Annie's hand.

"I'm glad someone remembered your dad's favorite colors," Momma B said giving a wink to Aubrey.

"Um, it wasn't me," Aubrey replied looking over her shoulder at the group chit chatting as they moved to the middle of the room.

"Hmm, I think we have a couple of great ladies to thank for these. I only know of one other person that knows this logo," Annie said as she lovingly brushed the back of her hand over the yellow arrangement.

* * *

The girls had taken it upon themselves to sing a song at the viewing, and were getting ready to start. Lizzie settled behind the piano as the girls were shaking out the nerves.

Each one nodded toward Stacie to let her know they were ready; Stacie looked over at Lizzie, and gave the nod to start.

Lizzie started playing and the sweet sounds of the opening notes to _Who Knew_ echoed through the room.

Stacie let out a breath and started.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

Emily came in next as the other girls did backup vocals.

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

Beca came in after Emily_._

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_'Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_'Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

Beca and Stacie dueted the next couple of verses.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

Emily and Ashley took the next couple of verses.

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

CR took the next few verses.

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_'Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

The group harmonized beautifully together as they swayed back and forth, and continued to the end of the song.

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

* * *

Momma Beale and her two girls hugged each guest as they came in to pay their respects. They held each other, garnering strength from one another, throughout the viewing.

After the viewing, Momma B, Chloe, and Annie remained to say goodbye to Papa B privately. Beca and Lizzie were standing outside waiting for them. Once they exited, everyone returned to Momma Beale's for dinner.

The girls sat around eating and reminiscing about their time with Papa B.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Beca asked casually.

"Right after the funeral. Someone has to go back to school," Lizzie replied as Shelby ran over to hug her.

"Momma, when are we going home?" Shelby asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Munchkin," Lizzie replied.

"Okay. I wish Grandpa was here, he'd let me have a piece of candy before dinner," Shelby said as Lizzie picked her up.

"Me, too," came three voices behind them.

Annie grabbed Lizzie's arm that was holding Shelby. "I wish we got to spend more time with dad."

"Me, too," Chloe and Aubrey said at the same time causing the group around them to chuckle.

"Well, if one of those is a boy, we should name him after your dad," Lizzie said pointing at Annie's pregnant belly.

"You are quite the sap, Elizabeth Conrad," Annie said as she squeezed Lizzie's arm.

"Only for you babe, only for you," Lizzie said as she adjusted Shelby to kiss Annie's cheek.

"Man, I need to go to the dentist. I think I'm getting a cavity from all that sweetness," Stacie said as she made a gagging face.

"Oh, hush. Not like you and Bree aren't exactly like that!" Beca replied with a smirk.

That comment made the group crack up laughing.

"Okay, I needed that," Chloe said as she gave Beca a chaste kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"I think we should head back to the hotel for the night," Aubrey said as she yawned. "I am gonna need three days of sleep after this."

The group going to the hotel hugged the handful that was staying, before they headed out to their cars.

After watching the last car drive off, the small group headed off to bed for a restless night's sleep.

* * *

Who Knew by P!nk


	9. Chapter 9

I tried my hand at smut, let me know what you think. If it suck I won't do it again.

* * *

The next day all the girls had gathered at the funeral home to pay their final respects to Mr. Beale. Chloe, Annie, and Mrs. Beale greeted everyone as they entered to pay their respects.

During a lull, Chloe looked at Annie and said, "We should do something in dad's honor."

"Like what?" Annie asked..

"I don't know," Chloe replied as Shelby came up to hug her and Annie. "I just feel like we should do something."

* * *

Lizzie's eyes lit up as she overheard the conversation between Annie and Chloe.

"I know what we can do," Lizzie said to Beca, who was standing next to her.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Beca asked.

"Annie and I are NYU alum and could start a scholarship in Mr. Beale's name," Lizzie replied getting a little excited at the prospect. "Better yet, maybe we can do two!"

"Two? You mean one at NYU and one at Barden?" Beca asked as her eyebrows hit her hairline in question.

"Yeah. Music scholarships to the colleges his daughters graduated from," Lizzie replied as she excused herself to make a call. She wanted to talk with the legal team before she did anything else.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked.

"Lizzie had an idea," Beca said as she looked over her shoulder at Chloe.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Stacie asked.

"Not yet. I think it's supposed to be a surprise," Beca replied. She moved to Chloe's side and took her hand. Chloe leaned into her for a comforting hug.

* * *

Lizzie came back, and took her seat as the service started. Halfway through the service, Shelby said she had to go potty at the same time Bella started crying. The Conrad sisters took their kids to the bathroom for a potty break.

"What is this surprise I heard about?" Stacie asked Lizzie..

"Annie and Chloe wanted to do something in memory of their dad. He went to a trade school instead of college, so, I thought we could do scholarships in music at the colleges his daughters graduated from. I had my legal team send me some paperwork to look at when we get back," Lizzie said as she helped Shelby wash her hands.

"Oh! That sounds great. I think Annie and Chloe would like that," Stacie said as she finished changing Bella.

"Don't tell them yet. I want to be sure we can do it before we surprise them," Lizzie said as she gave Stacie a stern look. "That means Aubrey can't know either."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone else," Stacie said as she picked up Bella to head back into the main room of the funeral home.

* * *

The service finished, and the girls headed back to the Beale house to pack their stuff and get ready to head to the airport.

Annie, Aubrey, Chloe, and Momma Beale were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and talking about the beautiful service.

"I think we should go help our girls get everything packed," Chloe said as she got up to help Beca.

"I got it, babe," Beca said as she carried their suitcases to the living room door. She sat their bags by the door and went over to Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Anything for you, Chlo," Beca replied as she kissed Chloe's cheek. "Mrs. Beale can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Beca, but the Mrs. Beale stuff has to stop," Momma Beale said as the rest of the group let out a chuckle.

"Okay, Momma Beale," Beca said as she and Momma Beale headed out the front door.

* * *

Once outside Momma Beale took a seat on the swing and said, "I have a feeling I know what this is about, but have a seat."

Beca smiled sheepishly as she took a seat as well. "I wanted to ask you if…"

"Yes!" Momma Beale said cutting Beca off. "Oh! I was supposed to let you finish. But, seriously, Beca, you make Chloe really happy. Happier than I have ever seen her. If you aren't asking for my permission to marry her then I need to give you a kick in the pants."

Beca let out a nervous chuckle. "You can read me as well as Chloe. Yes, I was asking for your permission, so no kick in the pants needed. And, she makes me really happy, too."

They both laughed as the door opened revealing Stacie and Lizzie carrying their family's suitcases.

"Did we interrupt something?" Stacie asked as Lizzie winked.

"We were just finishing up," Momma Beale said as she stood and started back in the house.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked.

Beca let out a shaky laugh and said, "It's none of your business, Stacie. Not yet anyway."

"Oh, my God! You asked for her permission, didn't you?" Stacie asked excitedly.

Beca and Lizzie shushed Stacie at the same time.

"If you must know. Yes, I did! But, keep it down because no one else knows," Beca said as she grabbed their stuff to carry to the rental cars.

"O-M-acaG! Beca this is so exciting!" Stacie squealed, then schooled her features. "Sorry."

"I know," Beca said as she put the bags in the trunk. "I am slightly nervous now."

"Hey. We have been there," Stacie said. "You love her right?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Beca exclaimed with a fond smile. "She makes me happy."

"Good! Think about how much happier she will make you when you propose," Lizzie said with a knowing smile.

"She's right. All the nerves will fall away when you think about that," Stacie said. "Do you have a ring yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure I had permission before I asked," Beca said. She looked around and in a stage whisper, she said, "I'll have to take Posen with me when I get it though."

They all laughed as the rest of the girls started filing out of the house with their luggage.

They all hugged Momma Beale before getting into the respective rentals. Beca, Lizzie, and Stacie were the last to hug her.

"Take care of my girls you three," Momma Beale said as she gathered them into a group hug.

"We will," the three said at the same time.

"And Beca," Momma Beale said as she released Lizzie and Stacie.

"Yes ma'am?" Beca said, making it sound like a question.

"Let me know when you are going to do it," Momma Beale said with a wink.

"I will. You'll be the first to know after this crew," Beca said hiking her thumb over her shoulder.

"I'll be waiting," Momma Beale said.

* * *

The plane ride back to New York was uneventful and filled with a lot of sleeping.

"It's feels good to be home," Lizzie said as she unlocked the door, and let everyone else go in before closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, hotel beds just aren't the same," Jessica said as she headed up the stairs.

Everyone agreed as they all started heading in different directions to shower, go to bed, or to get their kids ready for bed.

"What were you and my mom talking about when we were getting ready to leave?" Chloe asked as Beca came out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Oh, you know. How me, Lizzie, and Stacie promise to take care of you, Aubrey, and Annie," Beca said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said as she got into bed. "Can you be the big spoon tonight?"

"Of course I can," Beca said as she leaned over to kiss Chloe's forehead.

"I wish dad was there to walk me down the aisle when we get married," Chloe said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I know it isn't the same but I think he will be there in spirit," Beca said as she pulled Chloe into a hug. "We could always have Annie, Lizzie, and the Bellas walk us down the aisle," Beca said.

Beca pulled back to look at Chloe. Chloe let out a small chuckle.

"That could be a disaster waiting to happen. But, it would be cute to have Lizzie, Annie, Stace, and Bree walk us down the aisle, and have the rest of the Bellas as bridesmaids."

"It would be a disaster if Amy has anything to do with it," Beca said and laughed. "Hey, CR is getting Ordained to Officiate Bree and Stacie's wedding. I wonder if she would Officiate for us, too?"

Beca looked at Chloe and saw that Chloe was crying again. "Why are you crying, Chlo?"

"I just love you so much, and didn't think you would be open to talking about getting married one day," Chloe said as she swiped at the tears.

"Of course, I'm open to talking about this with you. And, I do want to marry you one day because I love you more than you will ever know," Beca said as she leaned in to Chloe for a kiss.

Chloe leaned into the kiss, and pushed Beca on her back without breaking the kiss. Chloe straddled Beca and started grinding on her thighs, pulling a moan from Beca.

"Chlo," Beca husked out. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about making love to my future wife," Chloe said with a wicked smirk.

"But we...neither of us has asked the other," Beca said as she swallowed. "Are you sure you want to do the deed tonight?"

"I know neither of us has asked, but I know it will happen," Chloe said confidently "And, yes, I want you right here, right now."

"Okay, but we have to be quiet. We will never hear the end of it if the Bellas hear us," Beca said as Chloe pulled her up to take off her shirt. She did the same with her own shirt, leaving them both in their underwear. "One more thing. Tell me if something doesn't feel right."

"Yep, that goes both ways," Chloe said as she started grinding and kissed Beca again.

Beca moaned as she deepened the kiss, grabbing Chloe's ass to encourage her.

As air became an issue, they broke the kiss. Chloe blazed a hot trail of kisses down to Beca's neck and began to suck on Beca's pulse point.

"Fuck," Beca hissed lowly.

After a few minutes of ravishing Beca's neck, Chloe started moving down towards Beca's chest. As she got closer to Beca's nipples she noticed Beca arching into her farther, so she changed directions and went back to Beca's mouth. Her hand came up to continue to the destination her mouth had been going.

Beca let out a strangled moan as Chloe palmed her breast. Beca broke the kiss with a gasp. Beca surprised them both as she brought her hand up to palm at Chloe's breast as well.

"Shit," Chloe breathed out as she pulled away and stood to strip herself and Beca of their underwear. "I wanna try something. I've heard it feels great."

Beca's head was spinning as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay. I'm so turned on. You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. Me too," Chloe said as she positioned Beca's right leg and settled her left leg under Beca's and right leg over.

"Fuck," Beca said as she realized what Chloe was doing and sat up.

As Chloe dropped her center onto Beca's, both of their eyes rolled. Chloe started a slow rhythm. They clung to each other as Beca started thrusting a little faster.

"Fuck, so good," Beca husked out as she picked up the pace again as she felt her orgasm building.

Chloe moaned as she thrust a little harder; each thrust getting harder and faster at this point.

"I'm close, love," Beca said as her thrusts started getting erratic.

"Me too, babe. Come with me?" Chloe breathed out.

They moaned out each other's names as they came together.

* * *

Meanwhile in the master bathroom.

"I love this bathroom, but I hope they realize they are louder than they think," Lizzie said with a smirk. "We could give them a run for their money."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Conrad?" Annie asked as she turned her head waiting for a kiss.

"Is it working?" Lizzie asked, trying to cover the lust in her voice.

"Yes. Come here," Annie said as she turned toward Lizzie and captured her lips in a searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later, most of the girls had returned to work and were just finishing up for the day.

Lizzie: _Hey, babe. I should be finished up shortly._

Annie: _Okay. Drive safe. Aubrey, Chloe and I are out shopping. We should be home before you get there._

Lizzie: _Okay. See you when I get there. I love you._

Annie: _I love you too._

* * *

_Back at the Beale-Conrad house._

"Hey has anyone heard from Annie, Aubrey, or Chloe?" Lizzie asked as she and Shelby walked in the door.

"No," Stacie said as she finished feeding Bella. "I thought they were supposed to be home by now."

"I haven't heard anything either," Beca said with a worried expression.

"Okay, let's get dinner started," Lizzie said as she sent out a text to the small group. "Maybe they got sidetracked."

As she pulled out the ingredients for dinner all of their phones went off with a text notification.

Ashley: _We just watched an accident. We are going to be late._

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better," Lizzie said as the other two nodded.

They continued dinner preparations as another text came through.

Jessica: _It's Annie's car. We'll find out what's going on and let you know._

"Okay, stay calm," Lizzie said while trying to stay calm herself. "Get things ready by the door while I finish dinner. We can go as soon as we know something more. Jessica or Ashley will let us know as soon as they do."

They continued to fix dinner until it was finished and ready to be eaten. Lizzie passed everyone a plate of Spaghetti and sat down with her own plate.

CR came in the door and stopped when she saw the small group was only picking at their food, except Shelby.

"What's going on?" CR asked as she grabbed her own plate. "You'd think someone died or something."

"Annie, Aubrey, and Chloe were in an accident," Lizzie replied as she pushed her dinner around her plate. "We are waiting to find out what happened and where they are before we head out."

"Do you need me to watch Shelby while y'all go?" CR asked as she poked Shelby in the belly making her laugh.

"If you don't mind that would be great," Lizzie said as she got up and disposed of the remaining food on her plate. "What about Bella?"

"I can keep an eye on her, too," CR said as she turned her attention to Stacie. "Is she down for a nap?"

"Yeah, she'll need to be fed again and given a bath when she wakes up," Stacie said as she too got up to dispose of the rest of her food. "Are you sure you'll be okay with the both of them?"

"We'll be fine. Maybe we can watch a movie until you guys get back," CR said as she turned towards Shelby. "Do you have homework to do, Munchkin?"

"No, I did it while we were at the studio," Shelby said. Beca got up and reached for Shelby's plate. Shelby handed it to her and Beca took it to the sink.

Shelby looked at CR. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure, I can," CR said with a smile. "What story would you like to read tonight?"

"OH! I have a new one to start!" Shelby said excitedly as she ran upstairs to get her book.

"Okay, then," CR said and looked at the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"No," they all replied.

"I'll be okay when I know our girls are okay," Lizzie said as her phone rang. "It's Jessica."

"Hey, Jessica," Lizzie said, answering the call and putting it on speaker. "How are they?"

"_Aubrey and Chloe have a few scrapes and bruises. Lizzie, Annie isn't in great shape. They're all being taken to Mount Sinai," Jessica said. "You might want to hurry."_

"Okay. We are on our way," Lizzie said, trying to remain calm. "Please be careful."

"_Always. We are following the ambulance Annie is in," Ashley said. "We will see you when you get there. Drive safe." _

They said their goodbyes and Ashley ended the call. Just then Amy and Flo came in the door laughing about some guy on the street.

"Amy, we need a ride to Mount Sinai now," Lizzie said as she brought a few of her and Annie's things downstairs.

"Um, okay. Let's go," Amy said as she called her driver to come get them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital they are taken back to Aubrey and Chloe's room.

"Hey, babe," Beca said as she sat beside Chloe's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Chloe said with a dopey smile. "Hey, Beca, have I told you I love you? I don't think I did. I love you. There, now I've said it."

"Someone is on some good pain killers," Beca said as she leaned up to kiss Chloe's cheek. "And I love you, too."

Aubrey had a somber look on her face and tears in her eyes as she said, "I am so sorry."

Stacie sat on the side of the bed and held Aubrey as she sobbed.

"Hey, it will be okay," Lizzie said as the doctor entered the room.

"Good evening, ladies," the doctor said as he checked Aubrey and Chloe's charts.

"Well, what is the diagnosis doctor?" Stacie asked, still holding Aubrey.

"These two will be fine," the doctor said. "They both have some bumps and bruises and this young lady has a cut on her arm."

The doctor checked the stitches on Chloe's arm.

"Doctor, have you heard anything about Annie?" Aubrey asked still sniffling.

Lizzie, who had been in a daze, snapped her head up to look at the doctor. "Yeah, any news on my fiance?"

He started to pull Lizzie aside, but she stopped him. "You can tell them. Is she going to okay? What's going on with her?"

"She is okay right now," the doctor told them. "We had to put her on a lot of fluids and give her a blood transfusion. She had a couple of broken bones that we stabilized and casted. She has a cut on her head and a possible concussion. We won't know the extent of the head injury until she wakes up. Would you like to go see her? I can only take one of you at a time for now."

"Go ahead, Lizzie," Stacie said. "We will bring these two up once they are discharged."

"Thanks, Sissy," Lizzie said as she rushed to follow the doctor.

* * *

As they reached the door to Annie's room, Lizzie stopped the doctor. "I have a couple more questions. Are, um, are the babies okay? And can we get her moved to a private room?"

"We didn't know she was pregnant," the doctor said. "I can get a sonogram machine up here and check on the baby."

"Babies," Lizzie said.

"Oh," the doctor said. "And, she's already been placed in a private room."

The doctor turned and started down the hall to find the machine.

"Wait," Lizzie said. The doctor stopped and turned to Lizzie. "If she's already in a private room, why only one visitor at a time?"

"They just moved her down here to the private room and she's a bit out of it. We didn't want to cause her any undue stress."

"Okay, thank you," Lizzie said. She opened the door and started crying when she saw Annie lying in the bed with several tubes connected from her to the machines around the bed. Lizzie walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed and gently took Annie's hand in hers. "Oh, sweetie."

Lizzie sat there for what felt like hours before the doctor came back with the sonogram machine.

"Okay, let's take a look at these babies. Do you know how many? How far along is she?" the doctor fired off quickly.

"Three. About eight or nine weeks," Lizzie replied weakly trying not to get her hopes up.

"We might not be able to hear their heartbeats this early," the doctor said while moving the wand around Annie's abdomen. "If not, we will get a transvaginal machine up here try to see if the hearts are beating."

Lizzie was waiting with baited breath to hear anything.

After several minutes of searching the doctor said, "Okay, we need the transvaginal machine. I will get that up here right away."

"Thank you," Lizzie said as she stroked Annie knuckles absentmindedly.

Just then the door opened and Stacie and Aubrey walked in.

"Hey," Stacie said as she stood behind Lizzie and watched the doctor take the machine out of the room. "Find out anything about your trio?"

Lizzie shook her head and continued to absentmindedly stroke Annie's hand. "He couldn't hear the heartbeats with the sonogram machine. He is going to get a transvaginal machine to see if that works better."

"Hey, I'm so sorry," Aubrey said as she grabbed Lizzie's hand that wasn't holding Annie's. "I didn't see the ice until we were already spinning."

"That's how black ice works," Lizzie said as she squeezed Aubrey's hand. "I did something similar before with my mustang right after I found out I was pregnant with Shelby."

Several minutes later the doctor came back with a different machine and a nurse to help get the wand inserted. Once inserted the doctor smiled as the babies came up on the screen.

"Well, they are definitely there. Now let's see if we can see their heartbeats."

After adjusting the machine a few times, the doctor and nurse turned to Lizzie with smiles on their faces. Lizzie snapped her head over to the screen, and tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at four heartbeats. "Wait! Is that four heartbeats?"

"It looks that way," the doctor said as he removed the wand and the nurse started to clean up. "Congratulations, you are having four babies."

"Holy shit! I was ready for three and now I find out we are having four!" Lizzie exclaimed with tears streaming down her face as she looked at Annie. "You hear that baby? You are giving us four babies!"

"She needs to wake up so she can celebrate with us," Stacie said as she clapped excitedly.

"How did we not see this on the other scan?" LIzzie asked. "Holy hell! We are going to need help with this group. She wanted to deliver them naturally but I'm not sure she will be able to deliver this many. Hell, one was hard enough for me."

"Well, in early scans they don't always show up," the doctor said. "One is sometimes hiding behind another. With four babies, a C-section is probably going to be her best bet. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, thank you," Lizzie said and the doctor left the room. She was still somewhat in shock as she asked Stacie, "How is Chloe doing?"

"She was passed out when we left them," Stacie said. "She'll have to stay the night. Beca is not happy about that."

"I can imagine," Lizzie said with a slight chuckle.

"Beca wanted to come up here but…," Aubrey started but was cut off.

"She should stay with Chloe," Lizzie said quickly.

"Yeah," Stacie and Aubrey said at the same time.

"You two should go home and get some sleep," Lizzie said looking at the clock. "I'll text everyone once she wakes up. I'll see you…later in the morning. No objections, Aubrey."

"Okay," Aubrey said defeatedly. "If anything happens, call us please."

"Will do," Lizzie said as she looked back to Annie, hoping for any sign that she will wake up.

They said their goodnights, and Aubrey and Stacie head out the door. The room is silent except for the beeping of the machine.

Lizzie continued to hold Annie's hand. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep with her head on the edge of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The song is The Fighter by Keith Urban featuring Carrie Underwood. Chloe's verses are in **bold. **Reviews are welcome, not sure if I will be writing the stuff from the hotel or not, if you want it I will try to write it.

* * *

Several hours later, Lizzie woke up to a hand running through her hair. She looked around and noticed that Stacie and Aubrey were back and sleeping in chairs across the bed from each other. She also realized that her hand was no longer holding Annie's. Her eyes snapped up to find Annie's, only to see Annie was looking back at her.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Annie asked weakly.

"Eh, it was okay. It would have been better if we were in our bed," Lizzie said with a yawn and a stretch. "Chloe get released yet?"

"Not yet. BeChloe was still asleep an hour ago," Aubrey whispered, trying not to wake Stacie.

Just then the door opened to Beca and Chloe trying to be as quiet as possible. They noticed Annie, Aubrey, and Lizzie were awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked Annie.

"Eh, like I got hit by a truck or, in this case, by a tree," Annie answered, trying to make a joke.

"That's to be expected. Has the doctor been in to see you?" Lizzie asked taking the attention away from a frowning Aubrey.

"Not yet, but maybe we ought to call him in," Annie said. Beca and Chloe both moved as if to go find the doctor. "Don't leave. I have a call button for a reason."

That caused them all to laugh. Annie and Chloe both groaned as Chloe said, "Don't make me laugh. That hurts."

* * *

A short time later, the doctor came in to check on Annie. He put her on light painkillers.

"I'll be back to check on you later," the doctor said before leaving the room.

"You know, I've realized something from all of this," Beca said.

"What's that, Beca?" Annie asked, her words slurring slightly as she tried to stay awake. She knew what was going to happen. She looked around the room with a loopy smile and said, "Someone record this. I might not be able to stay awake"

A few of the group looked at Beca with knowing smiles. Lizzie grabbed her guitar and started to play as Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley started an aca-beat. Jessica pulled her phone out and started recording.

"I've realized life is too short not to do this now," Beca said and started singing.

_I know he hurt you_

_Made you scared of love, too scared to love_

_He didn't deserve you_

_'Cause you're precious heart is a precious heart_

_He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh_

_And it's gonna take just a little time_

_But you're gonna see that I was born to love you_

Chloe jumped in, having heard the song.

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I promise I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_Look in the mirror_

_You're beautiful, so beautiful_

_I'm here to remind you_

_You're my only one, let me be the one_

_To heal all the pain that he put you through_

_It's a love like you never knew_

_Just let me show you_

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I promise I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_**I wanna believe that you got me baby**_

_I swear I do from now until the next life_

_**I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart**_

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_**What if I fall**_ _(I won't let you fall)_

_**What if I cry**_ _(I promise I'll never make you cry)_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

_**What if I fall**_

_**What if I cry**_

_**And if I get scared**_ _(I'll hold you tighter)_

_When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_

By the end of the song, Beca was standing in front of Chloe.

"Chloe," Beca started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you so much; more than you will ever know. I want to spend the rest of life with you."

Chloe, figuring out what was happening, reached behind her towards Aubrey, who placed something in her hand.

Beca got down on one knee and asked, "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

"Only if you'll marry me back," Chloe said as she too got down on her knee.

They both nodded to the other and said, "Yes!" They took turns putting the rings on the other's finger, before sharing a passionate kiss.

The group behind them cheered and smiled at the duo, then at the camera. Stacie and Aubrey held up signs to the camera that said: "She said YES!"

As the newly engaged couple pulled apart, they looked at their friends and family.

"We," Lizzie said, pointing between herself and Annie, "along with Staubrey, got you a little gift." Lizzie handed them an envelope.

Chloe covered her mouth as they opened the envelope.

"Holy shit!" Beca said as she looked at the room card for the hotel they would be staying for the weekend. "You guys, this is awesome!".

"Did I miss it?" Amy asked as she walked into the room looking around at all the smiling faces.

"Yea, Ames," Beca said as she and Chloe held up their left hands. "You missed it."

"That's okay. Looks like we have several videos," Amy said pointing to the camera she placed above the heart monitor. "I see they gave you your present. To go with it, I got you a limo to the hotel."

"Did you put the toy in the room?" Stacie whispered to Amy.

"Yep," Amy replied. "Oh wait, there was only supposed to be one?" Amy continued a little louder than she was meant to.

"What are you two talking about?" Chloe asked, looking pointedly at Stacie and Amy.

"Ahhh, ehhh," Amy stammered, trying to avoid saying what they were talking about. "I have to go see a man about a horse," Amy yelled as she ran out the door.

"The jig is up anyway. Amy and I got you both a present, but she left your birthday present in the bag as well," Stacie said as she smirked at Chloe. "I might have gotten Bree and I the same two so we can try them out."

"Oh really?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow. "Which did you get?"

"The Strapless and Dual Pleasure Strap-on," Stacie whispered.

Aubrey jumped up and started hugging everyone. "We are going home! CR has the girls at the office. Bye!"

Stacie shook her head and hugged everyone, saving Lizzie for last.

"Did you get the ones I suggested?" Lizzie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah. Apparently, someone is eager to test them out before these two," Stacie said, hiking her thumb over her shoulder.

Lizzie and Stacie laughed as Aubrey stuck her head back in the room and said, "Come on babe. I already have an Uber on the way."

This made them laugh harder as Stacie leaned down to hug Lizzie. "Love you, Sissy."

"Love you, too," Lizzie called out as Stacie was dragged out of the room.

"Well. Who wants to go get something to eat?" Lizzie asked as CR brought Bella and Shelby in.

"What did I miss? I could have sworn I saw Stacie and Aubrey, but they looked like they were on a mission and didn't respond when I called out to them," CR said as she handed a sleeping Bella to Jessica.

"New toys to try," Lizzie said with a wink at CR. "We should wait a few hours before we go back to the house."

CR's mouth opened in an "O" shape as Shelby said, "I want new toys."

That made everyone in the room crack up laughing.

"How about we go down to the gift shop and get something for you and something for mommy?" Lizzie asked trying not to giggle at the thought of what was just said.

"Can we get her a card and balloons?! Or maybe a teddy bear and a card!" Shelby said, getting excited about what to get her mommy.

"I'm thinking a teddy bear and a card would be nice. Not sure wrangling balloons in a hospital is a good idea," Lizzie said trying her best to hint at not wanting to take balloons home.

"Okay! Hey, are you engaged yet?" Shelby looked over at Beca and Chloe.

Beca and Chloe held up their left hands and nodded. Shelby went over to them to inspect the rings as if she knew about them.

"They are very pretty," Shelby said as she climbed into Chloe's lap. "Can I be in the wedding?"

"Of course you can. Who else would we get to be a Junior Bridesmaid?" Chloe said as Shelby cuddled into her. Chloe looked down to see Shelby's eyes were half-closed. "Looks like someone is getting sleepy."

"That's our cue. We better get going," Beca said as she helped get Shelby over to Lizzie. "I hear this hotel has great room service."

Shelby snuggled into Lizzie and let her eyes close completely.

"You're gonna need it. Don't forget to stay hydrated," Lizzie snickered. "Sorry, my inner twelve- year-old comes out on occasion. What I thought in my head needs to stay there while there are young ears around. Guess the card can wait until tomorrow."

The newly engaged couple started hugging everyone. Chloe carefully leaned over and kissed Annie on the cheek. "Love you, Sissy."

"Love you, too," Annie mumbled, still half asleep.

Just then Lizzie's phone pinged with a text notification.

_Stacie: We decided to take pity on the rest of the house and decided to go to a hotel._

"Well, looks like we can leave whenever we want. Staubrey is getting a hotel room for the night. If you want to go back to the house, you can. I won't get much sleep without Annie, so I don't want to keep the munchkins out longer than needed," Lizzie said as she started to say goodbye to Annie, Beca, and Chloe.

"We can take care of them if you want to stay here with Annie," Jessica offered and Ashley nodded.

"That would be great," Lizzie said. "Bree and Stace should be back before they wake up. If they are still asleep when you get back to the house, just put them to bed. They can get a bath in the morning." She gently gave Shelby to Ashley. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem. It's practice for when we have our own house and a kid or two," Ashley answered and winked at Jessica.

"Oh! Okay, then. Have a good night and a safe trip home," Lizzie told Jessica and Ashley. She pointed at Beca and Chloe and winked. "You two have fun."

The group going back to the house walked out of the door with a chorus of goodbyes and see you laters.

"Thank you for this," Chloe said as she turned the room key in her hand.

"Yeah," Beca said as she hugged Lizzie. "We really appreciate it."

"Hey, anything for my future In-laws," Lizzie said with another wink. "I didn't want the girls to hear what Annie and I heard the other week."

"What?!" Beca and Chloe exclaimed at the same time.

Lizzie laughed. "Did you really think you were that quiet? Good thing no one shares the other wall with you two."

Beca turned bright red and Chloe said, "I'm not even sorry about it."

"If you plan it next time we will try not to be in the bathtub when you are getting it on," Lizzie said, till trying to get her laughter under control.

"Okay, and on that note we are leaving," Beca said still quite red.

Chloe hugged Lizzie as she was tugged towards the door.

"Love you, sissys," Lizzie said as they left and closed the door behind them.

"And I love you more than you will ever know," Lizzie said as she took Annie's hand and put her head back on the bed to go to sleep.

"Love you more," Annie replied as she squeezed Lizzie's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

The song is Whiskey in my Water by Tyler Farr. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

A few days later, Lizzie was waiting for the doctor to discharge Annie.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" Lizzie asked as she gathered Annie's things.

"Sleep in our bed. Figure out how to bathe in these things," Annie said as she lifted her casted arm. "Figure out how I am going to work with them."

"I agree with the part about sleeping in our bed. I will help you figure out how to work around the casts," Lizzie said with a wink. "And, you have an assistant that knows what to do. You can go and help out; tell her what needs to be done. She can write emails if you tell her what to write."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Chloe has been a Godsend at work," Annie said. "I think we should try out the bath first."

"Excuse me," the doctor said as he came in with the discharge paperwork and handed them off to Lizzie. "Do you have any questions before you leave?"

"What are some easy ways to keep the casts dry in the bath or shower?" Lizzie asked.

"The easiest would be to not put them in the water, hang them out of the tub," the doctor replied. "The casts should stay on for six weeks. You'll start physical therapy the week after."

"That seems easy enough. Thank you," Lizzie said as the nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Yes, thank you," Annie said as she tried to get herself up to get into the wheelchair. "Well, I might need help into that thing."

"I got you, babe. You will need help to get around the house, too. Maybe we should move our bedroom downstairs temporarily," Lizzie said.

"But the nice, big tub is upstairs," Annie said with a pout.

That caused a round of laughter in the room.

"That is one conversation I'm glad we caught the end of," Chloe said as they entered the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's hand and looked at Annie.

"Been ready!" Annie replied with enthusiasm.

They headed out of the door and down to the pharmacy before heading back to the house.

* * *

As they enter the house Lizzie said, "So, how was your weekend?"

"We didn't use the toys if that is what you are referring to," Beca says as she closes the door behind Lizzie and Annie.

"Eh, I was in a bit of pain after the painkillers wore off," Chloe said as starts up the stairs.

"I can imagine. They didn't give you anything to take after?" Lizzie asked as she tries to decide which bathroom to take Annie to.

"Oh, I totally forgot to take them until I was already hurting," Chloe said sheepishly.

"Gee, that doesn't run in the family does it?" Lizzie asked as she caught a light smack on the arm.

"Hey," Annie said weakly.

"Don't act like you don't do it too, babe. Besides, I do it too," Lizzie said as she helped Annie into the downstairs bathroom. "Do you two know if our bed is in the spare office yet?"

"Not sure," Beca said as she opened the door to what was once an office. "Looks that way."

"Thank you," Lizzie called out from the bathroom. "Hey, I might need help getting her in and out of the tub in a bit."

Before Beca could answer the front door opened.

"Hey. We didn't realize you would be home already," Stacie said as she closed the front door.

"Yea. Um, can you help Lizzie?" Beca said as she darted up the stairs to her and Chloe's room.

"Sure," Stacie said as she walked to the bathroom door. "Hey, you need help?"

"Yeah, can you help me get her in and out when we are done?" Lizzie said as she got into the tub.

"Oh, sure. Babe, can you come here and make sure Annie's leg doesn't go into the tub?" Stacie said as she held Annie.

"M'sleepy," Annie mumbled.

"What do you… oh, on it," Aubrey said realizing what was happening and grabbed Annie's leg lightly.

The group lowered Annie into the water, being mindful of the casts.

"I will probably need help getting her out. I really didn't think it through laying in here with her," Lizzie said as she started their bath routine.

"Okay, we are going to watch some TV down here until either you guys are done or Jessica and Ashley get back with the girls," Stacie said as she headed for the couch.

* * *

After a few minutes of cleaning Lizzie started singing.

_In my truck flying down a dirt road_

_Pickin' you up, feelin' kinda crazy_

_I think I'm in luck 'cause I know my baby_

_She slaps my knee says "girl why you smiling?"_

_Doing my best so hard to hide it_

_I know what's up, so I just shoot her a wink_

_'Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter_

_Make an old girl's heart beat a little harder_

_I know I can't lose 'cause it's going down smooth tonight, baby_

_One ain't enough man may I have another_

_Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other_

_Every day I pray I thank God I got her she's the moon in my shine_

_The whiskey in my water_

_When we're past Flint Bridge,_

_We'll break out the bottle_

_Drop it down low, crank up the throttle_

_I'm good to go, 'cause I've got you tonight baby_

_'Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter_

_Make an old girl's heart beat a little harder_

_I know I can't lose 'cause it's going down smooth tonight, baby_

_One ain't enough man may I have another_

_Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other_

_Every day I pray I thank God I got her she's the moon in my shine_

_The whiskey in my water_

_Sitting on this hill with her_

_Looking in them baby blues_

_Wishing that the sky would change_

_I've been thinking about it all damn day_

_I can hardly wait_

_'Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter_

_Make an old girl's heart beat a little harder_

_I know I can't lose 'cause it's going down smooth tonight baby_

_One ain't enough man may I have another_

_Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other_

_Every day I pray I thank God I got her she's the moon in my shine_

_The whiskey in my water_

_The whiskey in my water_

_Whiskey in my water yeah yeah yeah_

As the song came to an end Lizzie realized the water was starting to get cold.

"Hey, Stace!" Lizzie yelled out hoping they hadn't fallen asleep on the couch.

"You ready for us?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey came into the room.

"Yeah, thank you," Lizzie said as they started getting Annie out of the tub and dried off. "Give me a few to get my clothes on and I will take her to bed."

Stacie picked Annie up bridal style. "I can take her in for you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be in in a few minutes," Lizzie said as she rushed to dry off and put her clothes on. "Put her on the side closest to the door please."

After putting her sleepwear on and crawling into bed and cuddling up again Annie's left side, Lizzie passed out.

* * *

A few hours later Lizzie woke to the sound of giggling and the smell of something cooking.

Lizzie heard Annie's stomach grumble next to her. She looked up to see Annie looking back at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Annie said sheepishly.

"You didn't," Lizzie said as she stretched. "Do you want to sit up and I'll go see how much longer whatever they are making is going to be?"

Annie nodded. "I wish I didn't feel so helpless right now."

"Hey, I love you and will do anything to help you through this. In sickness and in health remember?" Lizzie said. She sat Annie up and fluffed the pillows behind her. She then helped Annie scoot up so she was leaning against the pillows.

"I love you, too, but we aren't married yet," Annie said with a sniffle.

Just then the door opened and Chloe walked in with two plates of spaghetti.

"It doesn't matter, because I love you and we are getting married this year," Lizzie said. She took one of the plates from Chloe and said, "Perfect timing. Thank you."

"It really was. Someone wants to come in here to eat with you," Chloe said as Shelby came in followed by Beca carrying a plate of spaghetti for Shelby.

Shelby went to crawl up on Annie's side.

"Hey, this side please," Lizzie said in her mommy voice as she put her plate on the side table. "Mommy is hurt on that side, remember?"

"Sorry," Shelby said as Lizzie lifted her up onto the bed.

Beca handed Shelby's plate to her and started to walk out of the room.

"You guys can come and eat with us if you'd like," Lizzie said.

"We'd love to," Chloe said and ran to grab a couple more plates of food for her and Beca. Lizzie flipped a switch on the wall and a couch came out of the wall.

"Holy sh-crap! Is this your 'in the dog house room'?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

"I've never been in the dog house but this is my 'Annie is away on business and I don't feel like going upstairs to bed' room. That couch is a fold-out bed," Lizzie said as she grabbed her plate off the table.

Beca thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, I guess I haven't been in the dog house either. And, I don't plan to be."

"If you keep making her happy, you never will be," Lizzie said with a wink and a nod towards Chloe in the doorway.

"It's true. There was that time when you should have been in the dog house though," Annie said as she tried to get a bite of spaghetti to her mouth.

"Yeah, I still feel bad about that," Lizzie said as she put her own food down to help Annie. "I didn't think you still wanted to be with me after that fiasco. Plus, I had just found out I was pregnant."

"It's okay. I know it was the hormones and you being in your own head before you started therapy. I know that you wouldn't push me away unless it is something serious," Annie said as she got another bite of spaghetti.

"Yeah, I still feel like an ass. Do you want more spaghetti?" Lizzie asked as she kissed the frown off of Annie's face.

"I love your ass, so it's all good," Annie said with a smile. "No, thank you."

"You guys are too cute for words," Chloe said as she sat down and dug into her Spaghetti.

"Thank you," Lizzie and Annie said at the same time.

"I love you too," Lizzie said as she kissed Annie's cheek and dug into her own Spaghetti.

Shelby got up and grabbed the empty plate. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, Munchkin," Lizzie said as she kissed Shelby's forehead. "You might have to cuddle with me though."

"I'm okay with that," Shelby said as she took the plate to the kitchen.

"Go get a bath," Lizzie said finishing her Spaghetti. "I'll get your PJs in a few minutes."

"Okay," Shelby yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I can bring the body pillow down in case you need it. Am I forgetting anything?" Lizzie asked deep in thought.

"Meds and a drink please," Annie said with a coy smile.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Lizzie said as she turned to walk out of the door.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Lizzie and Shelby came back in the room.

Annie was trying to get comfortable when she noticed they were back and ready for bed.

"Oh, good. Can you put that pillow between my legs and arms?" Annie asked as she turned on her side.

"Sure, babe," Lizzie said as she put the pillow in place and kissed the side of Annie's head.

"That's better," Annie said as she cuddled in.

Lizzie pulled the blankets over Annie and crawled into bed, dragging Shelby into the bed with her.

Goodnights were called threw the room before they all fell fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay everyone. It has been a hectic couple of months with a lack of motivation. As always reviews are welcome. I know it jumps around a bit, if it's too much of a a pain to read let me know and I will try not to do it again. Until next time.

* * *

The next day, Lizzie woke to find Annie sitting up in bed, watching TV.

"Morning. Where is everyone?" Lizzie asked with a yawn.

"Considering it is afternoon, they went out to the park. I think," Annie said. She watched as Lizzie stretched. "Sleeping with your head on a hospital bed took a lot out of you."

"This situation can't be comfortable for you. Speaking of, do you need your pillows adjusted?" Lizzie said as she started to get up.

"No, they are good right now," Annie said. "I am a bit hungry though.

"What would you like, love?" Lizzie said with a loving expression. "I'm not sure what there is to cook at the moment."

"You pick," Annie said. Then something dawned on her and she lifted her shirt up and looked at her belly. "Hey, babe."

"Yea," Lizzie said as she turned back toward Annie holding her belly. "Oh! Yes they are all still there. Four actually."

Annie looked up at Lizzie, her eyes wide. "Four? But the scan only showed three."

"Apparently, early scans aren't always accurate," Lizzie said with a small smile.

"Did you find out what they are?" Annie asked.

"And spoil the gender reveals the girls want to throw for us? We wanted to be surprised, so no," Lizzie said. She walked over to Annie's side of the bed and knelt beside her. "Love, why are you crying?"

Annie looked up at Lizzie with a large smile and tears running down her face. "I'm happy but I hope they are all girls. I'm not sure anyone who lives here would know how to raise a boy."

"Shelby and I hope so, too," Lizzie said as she placed her hands on Annie's belly. "There is a pool with everyone in the house. They are betting on the weight, length, sex, and birth date. Do you want to come to the kitchen and sit with me while I fix us something to eat?"

Annie nodded and gave Lizzie a coy smile. Lizzie got Annie up and into a recliner closest to the kitchen as her phone started ringing in the bedroom.

"Shoot. I'll be right back," Lizzie said as she ran into the bedroom.

"Hello?" Lizzie said as she answered the phone.

"_Hey, Lizzie. It's Billy," _DJ Khaled said through the phone_._

"Oh, hey. Can I call you back? I need to talk to Annie and go up to the other office," Lizzie said as she walked into the living room.

"_That's fine_," DJ Khaled said.

Lizzie ended the call and walked over to Annie.

"Hey, babe, I have to take this upstairs. Do you mind?" Lizzie asked as she stopped in front of Annie.

"I don't mind," Annie said as she leaned up for a kiss. "It is work related, right?"

"Yea, it's Billy. I'm sure he wants to know how Beca is doing," Lizzie said as she kissed Annie's lips and then forehead.

"Okay. Remember what we talked about the other night?" Annie said.

Lizzie left the room and called DJ Khaled back and put it on speaker.

"_Hey Lizzie. How is Beca?" _DJ Khaled asked.

"She's gotten so much better since she came to us," Lizzie answered.

"_Do you know when she'll be coming back here?" _DJ Khaled asked getting straight to the point.

"Not sure I can let her come back," Lizzie said.

"_You know she has a contract with us?" _DJ Khaled said_._

"Yes, I'm aware," Lizzie said, trying to stay calm.

Unbeknownst to the people on the phone, someone was listening to their call.

"_I can't believe she is sending Beca back to California_," Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe ran downstairs. She sat next to Annie and hugged her while she cried.

"Chloe, sissy, what's wrong?" Annie asked as she pulled Chloe closer into her good side.

"I'm upset with your future wife and mad at Beca," Chloe answered, trying to pull herself together.

"Why?" Annie asked as Chloe started crying harder.

All she got was a string of incoherent sentences.

"Okay. We'll figure this out," Annie said pulling Chloe closer to her.

* * *

Back in Lizzie's office.

"Thanks, Billy. Send me the contract transfer and we can wrap this up," Lizzie said.

"_I wish I could get you to reconsider Lizzie," _DJ Khaled said, his voice laced with disappointment.

"If you really need to work with her, or have someone that wants to work with her, you'll have to send them out here. I'm not letting her go that easily," Lizzie said with a smirk that Khaled couldn't see.

"_Alright. We can work out those details later. Bye, Lizzie," _DJ Khaled said before he hung up.

Lizzie walked out of the office to find Beca coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Beca, how was the park?" Lizzie asked, taking in the tears on Beca's face. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe is mad at me and I don't know why," Beca said with a sniffle.

"Okay. Do you know where she is?" Lizzie asked.

"Downstairs with Annie," Beca said, sniffling harder.

"Come on, we'll go talk to her," Lizzie said as she put an arm around Beca to lead her downstairs.

Once they reached the living room Lizzie asked, "Okay, what is going on?"

"How could you? We talked about this last night. Why would you go against what we talked about?" Annie said, her voice full of venom.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Lizzie asked, wondering what Annie was talking about.

"Chloe overheard you and Khaled. You're sending Beca back to California," Annie said.

"I never said that I was sending her back!" Lizzie said, getting upset.

Just then the fax machine in the next room when off with an incoming fax.

"You know what? You can read for yourselves what I really said!" Lizzie said as she went into the temporary bedroom to get the fax.

She came back in and tossed the fax on Annie lap. "I'll be in the workout room downstairs," Lizzie said as she turned and started walking out of the room.

"You really thought I would leave you here if I had to go back?" Beca asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Not sure you would have had a choice. I do have a contract with AB and LC studios," Chloe said as she picked up the paper, not making eye contact with Beca.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't make every attempt to be here with you," Beca said as she started pacing. "Well what does it say? When do I need to start packing?"

"Holy shit! She is buying your contract from Khaled!" Chloe said as her eyes snapped up to met Beca's.

"What?" Beca said, voice raising.

"Oh, my God! She did exactly what we talked about," Annie said as she tried to stand with Chloe still on the arm of the chair.

"What?" Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

"I have to go talk to her. She only goes down there by herself when she is pissed. Help me up please," Annie said, still trying to get up.

"Beca Mitchell, what the aca-hell did you do to Chloe?" Aubrey said as she and Stacie came threw the door.

"I didn't do anything. There was a misunderstanding. Here this will clear it up," Beca said. She handed the paper to Aubrey and then headed towards the stairs.

Aubrey and Stacie read over the paper and said, "Holy shit!"

"Please help me up," Annie said, getting frantic. "I have to go talk to her!"

"Stay there. I'll go talk to her," Stacie said as she looked around trying to figure out where Lizzie had gone.

"Downstairs. The door in the kitchen," Annie said as she deflated a bit. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Me too," Chloe said as she started towards the stairs.

"Okay," Stacie called as she opened the door to the workout room.

Stacie got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Lizzie doing laps in a pool that was half the size of the house. "Hey," she called out to get Lizzie's attention.

"You here to give me shit, too?" Lizzie asked, sounding annoyed.

"No. I saw the contract before I came down here," Stacie said trying to decide if she wanted to get in the pool. She gave a small chuckle and said, "Annie has been trying to get out of her chair since we got here."

"I'm sure she was sorry once she realized that I didn't go against what we talked about," LIzzie said. She saw Stacie eyeing the pool and said, "This pool is heated so we can swim even in the winter." Lizzie swam to the side where Stacie was standing. "I needed to cool off and didn 't think about getting a towel before I just jumped in. Can you grab me one from the rack next to you, please?"

"Sure," Stacie said and got a towel for Lizzie. "So, are you really spending two million dollars to keep Beca here?"

Stacie gave Lizzie a side glance as they sat and put their feet in the hot tub.

"Hell, yeah! She is one of the most talented producers we have," Lizzie said.

"That's what I thought, but I had to hear it for myself," Stacie said. "Annie and Chloe wanted me to tell you they are both sorry. Come on. Annie is probably beside herself thinking you are pissed at her."

Lizzie nodded as she stood and removed her t-shirt. She wrapped the towel around herself. Stacie grabbed another towel and dried her feet.

* * *

Chloe walked to her and Beca's bedroom door and knocked gently. She opened it after hearing a low "Come in." She found Beca laying on her side in bed.

"Beca, I am so sorry. I thought I was going to lose you and I just love you so much and I'm not sure if I could handle that right now," Chloe rambled as she hesitantly knelt on the bed.

"First, I love you, too. Chlo. You can't lose me now," Beca said waving her left hand at Chloe. "And, second, eavesdropping? Really?"

"I know and I'm really sorry. I heard Khaled say your name and couldn't help it. I kinda freaked out," Chloe said as she slowly laid down behind Beca.

"Please don't do it again," Beca said, turning to face Chloe.

"I'll try. Or at least get all the info before I fly off the handle," Chloe said as she cuddled into Beca.

"Aca-nerd," Beca said as she took Chloe's hand and held it between them.

"I love you and I am really sorry," Chloe said as she cuddled closer to Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Brey, why don't we go work on dinner?" Stacie said as she and Lizzie entered the room.

"Sure," Aubrey said she grabbed Stacie's hand and walked into the kitchen, closing the retractable window on the wall.

"Hey, Lizzie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have known you would have done exactly what we talked about," Annie said as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, okay? We will have to have a group discussion about not eavesdropping. It's as much my fault for not shutting the door to keep that conversation private," Lizzie said as she pulled Annie up and into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Annie said as she clung to Lizzie.

"Promise me you'll get all the facts before you go off on me again," Lizzie said as she gently dropped them on the couch.

"I swear I'll try not to go off first," Annie said with her face in Lizzie chest.

Just then the rest of the girls came threw the door.

"Mommy, Momma what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shelby asked as she crawled into Lizzie's lap.

"Just a little misunderstanding, Munchkin," Lizzie said as she cuddled her girls and kissed them on the side of the head.

"Okay," Shelby said as she felt Annie's fingers run through her hair.

* * *

After a short nap, Beca woke with Chloe's face in her chest and her arms around Chloe.

"Hey, we should go down and see if they need help with..." Beca stopped and sniffed the air. "Nevermind. We should go eat."

Just than Chloe's stomach growled and they chuckled.

"Okay," Chloe said as she untangled their limbs to get up.

They walked downstairs hand in hand.

"It's about time you two joined us," Stacie said as she put the last plate of food on the table.

"Sorry. We kind of crashed," Beca said as she pulled a chair out for Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said as she sat in the offered chair.

"Beca, I'm sorry for yelling at you before things were figured out," Aubrey said as she looked at Beca sheepishly.

"It's okay. You were protecting Chloe. But you don't have to do that any more, I've got her now," Beca said, smiling lovingly at Chloe.

"Well, that was gross!" Fat Amy said from across the table.

All the girls laughed.

"Lizzie, I need to say I'm sorry to you. I should have talked to you first," Chloe said, looking down at the table.

"That's okay," Lizzie made eye contact one by one with each person at the table. "If anyone overhears someone say something they don't like, please go talk to that person. Don't make half the house mad at each other over something that could have been avoided in the beginning. We clear?"

A chorus of "yes" or "yeah" was heard.

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, let's eat!" Lizzie said as she dropped back into her chair.

They all dug in before going their separate ways for the night.


End file.
